Remember Me, Jimmy Kudo
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: HIATUS Before she moved away to another part of the country, Jimmy Kudo had been best friends with Kagome Higurashi. Now, they are both engaged in their own battles in two different worlds. Will they see each other again, or just... forget? J/K
1. Prologue: Remember Me

**Remember Me, Jimmy Kudo**

**Summary:** Before she moved away to another part of the country, Jimmy Kudo had been best friends with Kagome Higurashi. Now, she's busy in the feudal era fighting demons, collecting jewel shards, and Jimmy's out in his own world, disguised as an eight year old kid out looking for his own demons. Will they ever meet again?

**A/N:** Hello there! You may remember me from my last fic "One Truth Prevails". This is my first long fanfic in a while, and yay! It's Kagome/Jimmy! There NEEDS to be more of this pairing. *hinthinthint* Unless its hiding on me somewhere... This story idea just hit me as I was trying to figure out why my internet wasn't working, so I took it in a flash drive to school to upload it there....ha! They don't block fanfiction. : ) Anyway, some stuff in here will be AU, such as Kagome moving, but the first chapter is pretty much a prologue, so yeah!

**Warnings:** AUness, ENGLISH names, crossover, cursing, probably more warnings in later chapters

**Time-line:** None really, because its pretty much AU and a crossover at that. But its waaaaay before Haibara.

**Pairings:** Jimmy/Kagome, onesided Jimmy/Rachel, onesided Conan/Amy

**Disclaimer:** If Case Closed was mine, you'd see Jimmy and Rachel in just more than ONE episode of Inuyasha.

* * *

**Remember Me, Jimmy Kudo **

**Prologue: Remember Me**

* * *

"What, you're leaving now?"

The young boy blinked. He stood tall as he got up from his bed, pretending to be strong. He couldn't believe his ears. After being friends for as long as he could remember, his best friend, a pretty girl named Kagome Higurashi, was moving!

They had a lot of things in common. He loved solving mysteries. She liked mysteries, but wasn't as great as he was at solving them. She was the first person to say that he could be the Modern Sherlock Holmes. That's what he wanted to be. When he got older, of course.

"Yeah, we're moving to Tokyo," Kagome frowned, her brown eyes showing that she was sad about it. "Grandpa's fallen ill, so Mama says we all have to go up there and take care of him."

"Do you think you could come visit some time?" Jimmy asked, and she smiled, reaching over and giving him a hug. "Of course, Jimmy! Best friends never completely lose touch, right? And I'll write to you, even e-mail you. I don't think Mama will let me call you very often, but..." she shrugged, before smiling again. If there was one thing he liked about Kagome, it was that she was usually always smiling.

"You can always come by and visit too, Jimmy," Kagome said with a giggle. "It would be a nice surprise."

Jimmy nodded, a small smile lighting up his own face. Before she knew it, she heard her mother calling her. They were going to be leaving today, after this visit, much to Jimmy's dismay, he really wanted to spend more time with her.

She frowned, making it clear she wanted to as well. They watched each other for a few minutes, before Jimmy reached over and brought Kagome into his arms, hugging her close. She hugged back just as tightly.

"Promise you'll never forget?" Kagome whispered, staring up at him. His blue eyes always amazed her...

Jimmy stared back into her own chocolate brown ones. "I promise. I'll always remember you, Kagome."

They hugged once more, and Jimmy gave Kagome a small kiss on the forehead, which made her blush and giggle before he followed her downstairs. Her mother, a young woman with short black hair, was waiting for them with his own mother, a young woman with long, brown curly hair. They were in tears, but had knowing smiles on their faces as they saw their two children walking down the stairs, Jimmy holding onto Kagome's hand.

"Well, this is it, I'm afraid," Mama Higurashi said with a frown. "Sota is waiting in the car, I don't want him to wait too much longer."

The two mothers shared one last tearful goodbye, before Mama motioned for Kagome to follow her. She did, glancing over her shoulder at Jimmy, one last time, as his mother Vivian walked over, resting her hands on both of Jimmy's shoulders.

Mama closed the door behind them, and the two made their way to the new SUV Mama had bought. Kagome didn't have a clue how she was able to get it, but she didn't ask questions. Her mother just said it was easier to have a bigger car. She got in the back with Sota, and watched as they drove away from the Kudo Mansion, and into a new life.

_Remember me, Jimmy Kudo...._

--

That all happened eight years ago, when Jimmy was ten and Kagome was seven. Of course, they visited each other every now and then, and Kagome sent her e-mails every day, just like she promised.

But then, a few years passed on, her letters and e-mails didn't come so often anymore. Jimmy was too busy working on difficult cases, being the famous teen detective that he was now, and spending time with his new best friend, Rachel, to even think about writing back.

But then, something happened to the both of them. Jimmy Kudo disappeared, as if off the face of the earth. In his place was an eight year old child named Conan Edogawa, who looked exactly like him, which made Rachel suspicious.

Kagome seemed to have disappeared too. On the day of her fifteenth birthday, she had been pulled down into the Bone Eater's Well of her family's shrine, by a demon demanding what was known as the Shikon Jewel.

The two were both engaged in their own battles now, but...

Would they ever meet again?

--

**A/N:** I dunno WHAT made me do this... should I continue? ;3 I liked it, sort of... it will get better, I promise. I already have the next chapter complete, so it won't be long before its up too!

Oh, I was wondering if there were any artists in the Conan Inu area, willing to make an icon for me. I don't care about the size, but it would have a picture of Kagome and Jimmy. Do whatever you want with it, just surprise me, okay? ^_^ PM me on here if you want to do it.


	2. The EMail

**A/N: **Yay, thanks for the five reviews! Here's chapter 1! :D

**Remember Me, Jimmy Kudo **

**Chapter 1: The E-mail**

~ * ~

Conan sighed, and let a small smile come onto his face. One truth prevails.

He had solved yet another case earlier today, using Richard Moore to do it, of course. Because of his work, Richard had become an international sensation, while Jimmy Kudo, just seemed to disappear off the face of the earth, except in one person's eyes.

Rachel.

The girl who was taking care of whom she thought was just a little kid genius. She had her suspicions at the beginning, but then, who wouldn't? He and Jimmy looked exactly alike, putting the glasses aside, and the age difference. But then, Rachel pushed the thought away while telling herself she was even too crazy to think that Jimmy could have...

"Conan, are you on the computer?" asked Rachel as she approached his room. She didn't find him anywhere else, but then he wasn't a boy who usually sat down on the couch and watch tv, unless it was the news. Shaking her head, she peeked in.

He saw him staring at something, his eyes slightly wide. "Conan?" she called to him again, thinking he hadn't heard her.

He jumped, and quickly closed the page which Rachel had now realized was his email. Wasn't he kind of young to have an e-mail address? She frowned, she'd have to check the history later...

"I was calling to tell you dinner's on the table, Conan," Rachel smiled sweetly at him, walking over as she gently ruffled the hair on his head, making him groan, which caused her to giggle. He was just too cute!

"Come out before it gets cold, alright?"

Conan merely nodded before his gaze flickered back to the computer screen. Rachel sighed and closed the door silently behind him. Conan sighed shortly after, his heart pounding.

''Why?" Conan whispers as he opens up his e-mail again. "Why after all these years, suddenly write to me again?"

He didn't know what had compelled him to check his e-mail today. He knew the dangers of checking Jimmy Kudo's e-mail at his current residence, but something just..told him to do it. He had done so right when he got home, and the message at the top left him in complete shock, his heart pounding.

_'Remember Me, Jimmy Kudo?'_

That was the subject of the e-mail. As his eyes moved over to check the name it was...

_Kagome Higurashi_

It said her name and e-mail and everything, but he was too nervous to look at it. Why, after all these years, suddenly right to him again? Had she heard about his sudden disappearance and was worried?

Hesitantly, his hand almost shaking, he moved the mouse up to the e-mail, and clicked on it once to open it up. It popped up almost immediately.

_Jimmy,_

_Well, I guess best friends do lose touch, huh? I'm real sorry I haven't written to you in any form since years now, but I got caught up in a bit of mess that I caused and I'm trying to fix now. It's too much to explain in an e-mail._

_Anyway, I'm on a break for a while now, I'm not expected to go back for a week, I'm surprised I got that much time off from it. I made plans to go and see you, isn't that great?! But, then I heard from Mama that... you seeem to have disappeared. Nobody's heard from you in months now._

_Please, Jimmy, if you're okay...if you got this e-mail... reply back. I'm worried._

_Love, Kagome 3'_

He stared at the last two words, shaking his head. So she had heard of his little disappearing act...he wondered if she knew about-

"Conan!!" came another hollar from the kitchen. "It's getting cold already!"

"Coming, Rachel!" He quickly closed out of the e-mail, and shut the computer down, his heart pounding as he went out to the kitchen to eat his dinner.

Rachel noticed the boy being extremely quiet over dinner, which was odd. Usually he was at least chatting to her about something, it didn't matter what. It made her wonder what he had been looking at on the computer earlier.

"So, Conan, are you hanging out with your friends later?" she asked with a small smile, after swallowing a mouthful of food.

"Huh? Oh...'' Right, his friends, Amy Mitch, and George. He had almost forgotten, they were going to meet at Amy's later and watch a movie. "Yeah, we're all going to Amy's house soon," he said, trying to act excited. Any other day he might have been, but that e-mail was distracting him.

Rachel could tell he didn't look too... excited about the idea, but smiled anyway. "That sounds fun, what are you going to see?"

Conan shrugged. "I don't know, we usually let Amy pick."

"At least she's just a kid, so she'd probably pick something you'd all like. If it were someone my age, they'd probably pick a romance movie," Rachel said, offering him a smile.

He looked up at her, and smiled back a bit. "That's true." He was just about finised his dinner, when he took a glance at the clock. "Uh oh, I have to be there in half-an-hour."

"Then you better finish up eating here, and get ready," Rachel smiled as she took her own finished plate. "Don't worry, I'll clean up."

Conan nodded and did so. Within the next ten or fifteen minutes, Conan was out the door.

"See ya later, Rachel!"

When the door was closed and Rachel saw Conan running down the street, she made her way over to his room.

Time to check that e-mail.


	3. Password: Old Friend

**A/N: **The second chapter! Thank you for the reviews, and for telling me the mistake I made. I didn't realize it till I got to school this morning. So, here you go!

* * *

**Remember Me, Jimmy Kudo **

**Chapter 2**

**Password: Old Friend**

* * *

Rachel sat on the chair in front of the computer, frozen stiff. She had just been about to check the e-mail Conan had been looking at, when she saw that it had been Jimmy's e-mail he had been checking. Had Jimmy left it Conan's responsibility to check it while he was busy solving cases, or...

She shook her head. That was impossible. Both Conan and Dr. Agasa said he was a distant relative, after all. An almost identical, younger looking, distant relative.

Realizing she needed a password, she tried a few. "_Detective_" being the first one, but she knew that was too easy. It said _'Incorrect password'_. Then, "_Conan_". Still nothing. "_Sherlock_", also came out negative. Then, what...

A hint came up a few moments later: _Old friend._

She tried her own name before frowning when she realized it didn't work. Maybe it wasn't the name of the person, but something to do with it?

Rachel groaned in frustration. She couldn't just reset the password, that would not be a good thing. With her skills at the computer however, she was able to fill in the blanks with a bit of help from the site itself, and get the correct password...

_....Rashichan?_

Okay, she knew people had strange passwords that didn't make any sense at all, but what kind of name was Rashichan? A nickname?

Shaking her head, she typed it in and clicked on Log in. Jimmy had a lot of un-read e-mail, but the only one he had clicked on was one at the top, labelled_ 'Remember Me, Jimmy Kudo?' _The name beside it was Kagome Higurashi, and then the email.

"Higurashi..." Rachel murmured, the pieces finally clicking together inside. "Rashichan! It must be from that name."

Her eyes scanned through the e-mail, not missing a single word or letter. An old friend of Jimmy's? Why didn't she remember her? She and Jimmy used to hang out all the time as kids, unless something happened that made the two...

"I'm back!" Conan's call came from the house a few minutes later, and quickly Rachel made sure she logged out, before sneaking out of Conan's room, hoping not to be seen by the brilliant little detective. She made a mental note to question him about this e-mail later.

"Hello, Conan, how was the movie?" Rachel asked, smiling at him sweetly. Conan eyed her almost nervously. Sometimes, he didn't like that smile....

"It was fine," Conan replied, kicking his shoes off just as he heard the phone start to ring. Rachel sighed and went over to grab it. "Hello, Detective Moore Residence. Oh...Dr. Agasa! You want to speak with Conan?" she asked as she handed him the cordless phone. He quickly rushed into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Rachel blinked.

"What was that all about...?"

---

"Jimmy, I have a surprise for you." Dr. Agasa's voice could be heard on the other line. Conan frowned.

"Doc, don't use my real name over this phone line, what if Rachel were listening in?"

"Oh...right, yes," the professor coughed before continuing. "Anyway, I wanted to show you what it was right away. It's waiting at your house, alright?"

"My house?! But doc, it's late, I'm tired, and..."

"No complaints, Jimmy," Agasa said sternly before chuckling. "I have a feeling you won't be complaining when you get there."

"Alright, fine. I'll be there soon." He went back out into the kitchen to hang up the phone, before grabbing his jacket again, but Rachel stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going, mister?!" Rachel's eyes looked angry as she stared down towards the nervous boy.

"A-Ahh... Agasa wanted me to go down and see something he made! That's all!" Conan said, staring up at her. She was really on his case today, and he wondered why.

"At this hour?" Rachel asked but eventually, she gave in. If he was with Agasa, she supposed everything would be fine. "Oh, alright... just come back before ten!"

"Thanks, Rach!" Rachel's eyes widened as Conan took off, waving at her as he did.

_'J-Jimmy used to call me that....'_

---

Conan panted as he ran towards his home. It had been a while since he checked on it, be he was sure Agasa was looking after it as well, seeing as how they were neighbors and long time friends.

"I wonder what...Agasa...made me come all this way for, in the middle of the-"

"So, you didn't disappear after all," an unfamiliar female voice spoke after a few minutes. He saw a shadowed figure leaning against a tree in his yard, obviously waiting for him. Conan quickened his pace, despite his pants, until he finally arrived. "You've shrunk."

Conan's eyes widened. "W-Who... how...I...?"

He was completely stunned when a girl stepped out from the shadows of the tree, revealing herself. She looked no older than fifteen, with long, dark raven hair that went past her waist. She had pale skin covered in a nice warm yellow sweater, red scarf, and jeans. But what made Conan's heart skip a beat, was the familiar chocolate brown eyes.

"It's been a while, Jimmy," she said with a small giggle. "Or is it Conan now?"

Conan just stood there, blue eyes wide, mouth gaping as he looked at her, having forgotten he was tired, and panting, except for the fact that his hands were resting on his knees. He couldn't take his eyes off the girl standing in front of him.

"Ka...gome?"

**TBC**

**A/N:** I left you at the worst possible time--a cliffhanger! *Naraku's eerie piano music plays in the background* But you'll find out what happens next chapter, AND how she knows Conan is really Jimmy. Can't forget about that, can we?

I was wondering, I have a bunch of ideas for Conan/Kagome, Jimmy/Kagome crossovers...should I make challenges? I have too many fics on hand as it is, and I'd like to see someone else writing this pairing besides me! ^.^; Or is there anywhere you guys know where I can find Jimmy/Kagome fics?


	4. Shrunken Detective, HighSchool Priestess

**A/N:** Wow, I went from eleven reviews to sixteen by posting just one chapter. Thanks, guys! :) 1600 words, I'm proud of myself. xD

* * *

**Remember Me, Jimmy Kudo?  
Chapter 3: Shrunken Detective, High School Priestess**

* * *

Kagome smiled and knealt down so that she was at his eye level, and gave him a peck on the cheek. Conan blushed. That was...unexpected. "You haven't changed at all since I left. Well, at least that's what it looks like. But I know you have."

"I...I..." Conan stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence. She just smiled, took his hand, and lead him over towards his own home. "You have the key, I'm assuming?" she asked.

He nodded, reaching into his pocket, taking out the key. With a slightly shaking hand, he slid the key into the lock. Turning it, Kagome watched him open the door, and they both walked inside, shutting the door quickly in case someone was looking.

"You didn't reply to my e-mail, so I wasn't sure if you were..." She bit down on her lower lip, talking again once they were safely inside his house. He kept the key in his pocket, before looking up at her. "I came right away, even though Mama said not to."

Conan blinked. "You disobeyed your mother? Wow, you really have changed," he sniggered, and he was rewared for that by a light slap.

"A lot's happened since I left, but it didn't start until my last birthday."

"Oh? Why don't you tell me about it, then? I'm not supposed to be gone long, but Rachel thinks I'm supposed to be at Dr. Agasa's, so we can stay here a little bit longer."

Kagome blinked, as if she didn't know who Rachel was for a moment, before it clicked. "Ah! That's the name of the girl you're staying with, right? Agasa told me."

"Yeah," he blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head. "We've been friends for...a long time now."

"Agasa also told me no one knows of this little shrink, except for himself, your parents, and now me," Kagome said as she leaned against the wall. "Right?"

"Well.... Rachel has her suspicions," Conan sighed. "I hate keeping it a secret from her, but its for both her safety and mine."

Kagome nodded, frowning. "I understand."

_Jimmy... do you love this Rachel girl? Is that why you're going through so much to keep her safe? _she thought to herself. Shaking her head, she kept the question to herself.

"Agasa said it would be safe to tell me, after he learned of my own adventures," Kagome said as she gave him a small smile. Conan got curious.

"What kind of adventures?"

"Well, let's see," Kagome sat down on a chair in Jimmy's kitchen, putting a finger to her chin in thought. "It all started on my fifteenth birthday..."

Once she finished telling the entire tale, Conan just sat there, staring at her. She waved a hand in front of his face after a moment, to try and get his attention.

"Jimmy? Helllooooo, anybody home in there? I just finished telling you my life story...okay, well part of my life story, and you're not even listening!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry... I was listening, I was just uh-" he paused, trying to come up with the right word, but Kagome did it for him.

"Surprised?"

Conan nodded. "So, let me get this straight. You now travel with a monk, a demon slayer, a young fox **_demon_**, and a half-demon? In search of these jewel shard thingies?" he asked. Kagome giggled. He looked so cute right now. She then flushed. Wait a minute...where did that come from!?

"T-That's right," Kagome replied, Conan oblivious to her flush. "In order to keep Naraku from collecting the shards to use them for his evil deeds, we have to get them before he does and complete the jewel that I sort of...kind of uh.."

"So _you_ broke the jewel?" Conan asked, a small smile coming onto his lips. Kagome noticed it, though.

"It's not funny, Jimmy! I was only trying to retrieve it from a demon, but my shot missed and hit the jewel instead," she pouted.

"So this also leads to the fact, that you're the reincarnation of a priestess who lived over 500 years ago?!" Conan asked, clearly amazed. She smiled.

"Yep. Kikyo was pretty, a powerful priestess and healer," she explained.

_And the first in Inuyasha's heart...._ she thought sadly.

"Anyway, I'm nowhere near as powerful as she was," Kagome said with a wave of her hand. "I doubt I'll ever be."

"You need to have more faith in yourself, Kagome," Conan smiled at her.

"What?" Kagome blinked.

"I think that you'll-" At the sound of a door creaking open. Conan paled. Oh no, what if Rachel had come by to see Dr. Agasa, but stopped by here first?

"Hide!" Conan whispered, looking around for a place to hide behind himself before deciding behind the couch in the living room. "And be quiet!"

"Wha? But, Jimm-"

"Jimmy?" a familiar girl's voice could be heard as she flicked on a light. "I could have sworn I heard voices in here."

Conan's heart was pounding. Kagome was watching him from behind a nearby wall where she had hidden, peeking out just a bit.

"Jimmy? Hello?" She looked down at the mat, not seeing anyone's shoes. She sighed, shaking her head. "Maybe I'm just imagining things." Conan frowned as he watched her walk around, and when she entered the kitchen, he quickly fixed his bow tie to Jimmy's voice.

"Hey, there, Rach."

Both Kagome and Rachel's eyes widened when they heard Jimmy's voice. Kagome had never heard it the way it sounded now, seeing as the last time they saw each other he was eight years old.

"J-Jimmy? You're home?"

"Yeah, but not for long," he replied, a sigh following soon after. "It's just been case after case. I'm sorry for making you worry."

"Why would I worry about you, you jerk?!" But Kagome could see tears already welling up in the girls eyes, threatening to fall. "I-I came looking for Conan...but I thought I heard something, so I came here."

"Yeah, he's just over at Dr. Agasa's with a friend of his, that's all," Jimmy's voice told her. "No need to worry about him, he'll be home soon."

"And you? When do you plan on coming to see me, hmm? I'm standing right here, and you don't even bother to show yourself!"

"I'm right here, Rachel, on the stairs." Rachel's tear-filled eyes widened before she quickly turned, but couldn't see him, it was too dark. She was thinking of turning on the light, until she felt a hand rest over hers.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat, watching the entire thing.

"Jimmy..."

"Don't cry, Rachel," he said softly. "I don't like seeing you cry." The hand reached up and brushed her tears away, and she sniffed.

"I'll be home again soon, I promise." Then, he did something that surprised both girls. Conan leaned over, and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. She was suddenly glad it was dark so he couldn't see her nice, new red blush. "Stay strong for me, okay?"

Rachel barely nodded, reaching out her hand for Jimmy's again but he beat her to it.

"Goodbye, Rachel."

Rachel felt a lump forming in her throat, and knew if she didn't get out soon she'd burst into tears right in front of him. She did not want him to see her crying. She gently squeezed his hand, before walking out.

"Goodbye, Jimmy."

As she closed the door behind her, Conan thought he heard a small sob, and it nearly broke his heart.

Once Kagome was sure Rachel was gone, she flicked on the lightswitch and walked over to where Conan now sat on the third stair up, his arms wrapped around his knees which brought them to his chest. He just sat there, staring at nothing in particular. The sight nearly tore her heart in two.

_He...he really does love her,_ she thought, resting herself on the same stair beside him, before wrapping her arms around him.

Conan looked up at her in slight surprise. "Ka...Kagome, I-"

"It's alright to cry, you know," Kagome said softly, running her hand through his hair. He made himself comfortable, resting his head on her lap.

After that, Conan was quiet, but she could see a few tears leak out of his eyes, landing on the ground in front of her.

* * *

**A/N: **Was that angsty enough for you? Enjoy it and don't forget to review! Don't worry, Jimmy/Kagome will happen in a few chapters, I just love Rachel and had to add her into the mix somehow. :)


	5. Antidote

**A/N: **I really love updating this fic. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it! I hope the fast update is a good apology for such shortness, but I hit a writer's block at the end.

----------------

**Remember Me, Jimmy Kudo?  
Chapter 3: Antidote**

----------------

Kagome sat there, simply running her fingers through Conan's hair for who knows how long, not that either of them really cared. She knew Jimmy had been a strong one back when they used to be best friends. She couldn't ever remember seeing him cry, even when he was little, and she remembered his mom mentioning that he hardly ever cried as a baby, either. But everyone needed to let their feelings out sometimes, even him.

After about half-an-hour, Conan looked up at her after wiping his eyes with one hand, giving her a small but sad smile. She smiled back at him. "Feel better?"

"Just a bit," Conan said quietly, resting his head back in her lap. It was comfortable. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Kagome spoke softly. She leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. It felt strange, but nice to be holding him like this. That's when an idea hit her. He really didn't have to say goodbye to Rachel.

"Hey, Jimmy," she began in a quiet voice, making him look up at her. "I just might have a solution to your little problem," she said with a smile, putting emphasis on little.

Conan looked up in surprise. "What are you talking about? You know an antidote?"

"Well, something like that," Kagome said thoughtfully. "I could try my miko magic on you, but I'm not sure if that would work or not. It might kill you, since you're human."

"Oh, and you're not?" Conan asked with a small grin, rewarded with a small, light punch to the shoulder. "I am, but you don't have magical powers, do you?"

"No, I made up for that with my brain," Conan grinned up at her, making her giggle.

"True. But, if my miko magic won't work on you, my mentor, Kaede, taught me how to make a lot of potions," Kagome said. "Getting younger like you did was not unheard of in the feudal era, especially with demons and mikos. So, I might know of a few potions that could turn out to be a temporary or better yet, permanent antidote."

Conan's eyes lit up, and he immediately sat up in her lap, wrapping his arms around her. "You're the best!" he said with a smile immediately coming onto his face. She couldn't help but smile back, before it turned into a frown.

"But, while I do know of a few, it could take weeks to a full month to make...do you think you could wait that long?"

Conan's face fell. "A week, maybe a month? Really?" He had been excited already at the thought of returning to his older body. Kagome smiled and ran her fingers through his hair again. He felt a shiver go down his spine. Her touch felt good, he decided.

"I'm sorry, but I'll get started on them as quickly as possible," Kagome said with a small smile. "I know you want to be with Rachel."

"I....." Conan paused, then smiled sadly again, making her blink in surprise. He went quiet after that, just resting comfortably in her arms, head going to rest on her chest. The pounding of her heart was lulling him to sleep, as well as the fact that she was stroking his hair again.

_That pause, _she thought. _It sounded almost like he was unsure about going back to her. But from the looks of things, he really does love her. Why did he hesitate there?_

She looked down to ask him, but found him already asleep in her arms, a small smile on his face. He felt warm and safe in her arms, a feeling he hadn't experienced in a while.

_'What if I don't want to return to Rachel?'_

--------------

**A/N:** Sorry about it being short, but I couldn't think of anything else to add, plus I thought that last thought of his was a good place to end it.


	6. Potion Making and Flashbacks

**A/N:** I promise, this chapter will be waaaay longer, and aren't you happy I update THIS fast? That might stop next week, I'll be gone to the hospital both Thursday and Friday, also busy Wednesday but I'll be home for a while, but won't be back for good till late Friday night.

* * *

**Remember Me, Jimmy Kudo?  
Chapter 4: Potion Making and Flashbacks**

* * *

Conan's feelings had been conflicting for a while these past few weeks. While waiting anxiously for Kagome, who was working on the antidotes with the help of Agasa, even if she said she could do it on her own, he had been spending more time with Rachel lately as well. She had seemed to lose most of her suspicion again, because now he was acting just as happy and normal as any kid his age. Rachel hadn't even bothered to ask him about the e-mail, not wanting to ruin his mood. He was also spending more time with George, Mitch, and Amy, thinking this might be the last few times he would be spending with them.

Nobody seemed to notice, except for Amy. Mitch and George were too oblivious, even if they did see Conan acting a little too happy. When Amy asked why, he said, making her confused, that now everything was going to be alright, so he was happy. This left Mitch and George confused too, but he would not elaborate any further on the subject.

Amy bit down on her lip in worry. They were all watching another movie, but this time it was at Rachel's house, because he had suggested it. She watched Conan, who was only rather interested in the movie because it was a mystery, and the boy didn't seem interested in anything else, until Rachel popped her head into the room again.

"Hey guys, oh, you're out of popcorn," Rachel smiled down at them. Amy looked up at her, still biting her lip and not sure what to think, because now Rachel had Conan's full attention. She had been trying to get it herself for a while now during the movie, but all it took was Rachel's voice, it seemed.

"Could we have some more, please Miss Rachel?" George asked, holding the nearly empty popcorn bucket out to her, all inside it were the kernels that nobody wanted.

"Of course, I'll be back in a minute," Rachel took the bucket and walking back into the kitchen. A few moments after that, they could hear the popping in the microwave.

Amy hopped off the couch, making everyone look at her, and she followed Rachel into the kitchen. Conan seemed to be the only real curious one, but after a moment or so, all heads turned back to the screen. The young girl watched as Rachel waited near the microwave, but not too close.

Rachel could feel someone's eyes on her, and turned, only to smile when she realized it was Amy. "Oh, Amy. Is there something you need?" she asked kindly. Amy paused.

"Have you noticed... how strange Conan has been acting lately?"

Rachel stiffened. Amy saw it. "What do you mean? He's just being happy, like any ordinary little boy."

"But...he's never this happy," Amy frowned, walking over to her. "He's spending every moment with us like it's his last. I know Mitch and George haven't realized it, but I have." Rachel had to admit, the girl was smart and observant for her age. "Did something happen to Conan? Is he sick or something?"

Rachel shook her head, frowning. "No, I don't think he's sick. He was at Dr. Agasa's the other night, and an old friend of his was there."

"Old...friend?"

Yes, when Rachel had walked over to get Conan from Agasa's, Conan and Kagome had just snuck back in, thankfully without being seen by her. The two were chatting happily with Agasa, as if nothing had ever happened back in Jimmy's house. But she saw something different then in Conan, a happiness she had never seen before. It was rare to see Conan that happy, or sad. He was always so serious, more like a grown up than a child.

Let's just say the meeting with Kagome and Rachel had been a little bit awkward, for both girls and the Professor.

--

_"Ah, hello Rachel!" Agasa smiled. "I'm afraid Conan fell asleep here during his visit, so it was a good thing you came."_

_Rachel smiled and kicked off her shoes before entering the professor's house. "Is he in the living room?"_

_"Yes, but..."_

_"Professor? Who's- oh," Kagome's voice came from the entrance to the living room, as she carried a sleeping Conan in her arms, who looked pretty comfortable in his current position._

_Rachel stared at them. "Um..." she paused, unsure of how to continue, but Agasa noticed the awkwardness, and started for her._

_"Ah, Rachel. This is Kagome Higurashi, an old friend of Jimmy's," Agasa explained. Rachel's eyes widened only slightly, but she calmed and seemed to look the girl up and down for a moment._

_'That's the girl who sent him the e-mail?' Rachel thought. 'She's his old friend?'_

_"It's very nice to meet you, Rachel," Kagome smiled, shifting Conan in her arms while extending one to Rachel. "I've heard quite a lot about you from Conan here."_

_She glanced at the sleeping boy with a small smile, turning her attention back to the high school girl, and shaking her hand. "He said you and Jimmy were friends?"_

_"Oh yes," Kagome beamed. "We used to be the best of friends when we were little. My mama and his were high school friends as well, so my Mama probably knows your mother as well. I think the three used to get along pretty well."_

_Rachel nodded, making a mental note to see if her mother could tell her anything about Kagome later, but then remembered that Kagome said 'used to be'. "Used to?"_

_"Well, you see," Kagome smiled somewhat sadly. "I was seven, and Jimmy was ten. My grandfather lives back in Tokyo at the Higurashi Shrine, and he had fallen ill. Of course, he was unable to take care of himself, as well as the shrine, so we had to move. It was hard, and I missed him terribly. So, the first chance I got, I came to see him."_

_"Did you see him at his house?" Rachel asked. Kagome nodded._

_"Yes, but I left moments after you came in, and went to visit Agasa."_

_Rachel nodded. "And here you met Conan?"_

_"That's right," Kagome smiled. "He's a very smart and sweet boy. He sometimes acts more like a grown up than a kid."_

_"I've noticed," Rachel smiled. Even Agasa seemed to notice the awkwardness leaving a bit after the two girls started talking._

_Conan didn't remember much that night, except waking up for only a few minutes, in Rachel's arms, not Kagome's, and inwardly wondered if that had all been just a really, really good dream._

_Would he really be Jimmy again soon?_

--

"Well, an old friend of Jimmy's and the professor's, but she and Conan got along pretty well from what I take it, until he fell asleep of course," Rachel smiled.

Amy did too. "But then, why would he be sad?"

"What?" Rachel blinked, surprised. Amy had said Conan was almost...unnaturally happy, not sad.

"I know the others don't see it, but even though he acts all happy, I saw a sadness to Conan's eyes the first time I walked through the door today. But then he hid it when George and Mitch came in right behind me. Why would he be sad if he just met a new friend?"

"That... I don't know," Rachel frowned as she heard the 'beep' from the microwave. "You better go, you're missing most of the movie, Amy." She smiled as the young girl's eyes widened. "Don't worry, I'll bring the popcorn in and some more drinks for you guys."

"C-Can you keep an eye on Conan too, please?" Amy asked, staring up at her. "I'm just...worried about him." She bit down on her lip, but Rachel nodded.

"Of course I will, Amy."

----

Agasa was stunned that Kagome needed no use of technology to make the potions she was creating. She did need to boil the herbs, but that was about all she needed before she was able to work on her own.

"How long do all of these take you to make, Kagome?" Agasa asked.

"Well," Kagome began, wiping the sweat off her forehead, she had been working for at least an hour now, non-stop. "If I get enough done in a day, this one would only take a week," she explained. She planned on making three, just in case one or two didn't work. Three was better than one, right? "The next one I'm making takes two weeks, and the third, sadly, Jimmy will have to wait a month for."

"It's hard to believe a young girl such as yourself has had experience in doing these things," Agasa said as he watched her work. Kagome smiled.

"I've had plenty of experience, so believe me when I say I know what I'm doing."

---

**A/N:** YAY! Much longer than the last chapter, right? I updated twice in a day too, just to make up for the shortness. Plus, I'm at school, finished ALL my work, and bored. So, that's what you get.


	7. Seeing Right Through You

**A/N:** Wow, six chapters and already thirty reviews! Thanks a lot, guys! I wonder if this one will surpass my other Kagome/Jimmy fic...maybe. I thought that just two temporary antidotes and then one permanent one was boring, so I...spiced it up a bit. You'll see. :)

* * *

**Remember Me, Jimmy Kudo **

**Chapter 5: Seeing Right Through You**

* * *

When a week went by, the first antidote was ready. Kagome had called Jimmy over to try it, and he couldn't wait. She promised that none of them would kill him, that they had all been tested before in the past. But because they wouldn't kill him, she didn't know what else might happen. So he was nervous as he made his way towards Agasa's, where Kagome was currently staying. The two were getting along fairly well, as Conan noticed, it was clear to see she was growing attached to him. But then, who wouldn't? He and the professor had been friends for years, after all.

Conan knocked on the door, but this time Kagome answered it instead of Agasa. She was wearing a rather short green skirt, and an even shorter shirt, which didn't reveal much unlike the skirt. Whoever designed her school uniform must be a pervert, he thought to himself.

"Ah, Jimmy! I just finished it," Kagome smiled. "But I'm not sure what it'll do, I just know it won't kill you."

Conan rolled his eyes, following her inside and kicking his shoes off on the mat. "Gee, that's reassuring."

She giggled before taking his hand and leading him into the living room, where a small vial containing a green liquid stood on an old coffee table. Kagome walked over to it, and gently picked it up, holding it between two of her fingers as she walked back over to him. She knelt down, handing him the vial.

"Here."

Conan stared at for a moment. "So, this could be temporary, right?"

"I-It could be..." Kagome stuttered, sounding a little bit unsure. Conan's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Kagome," he began in a serious voice, but she cut him off.

"Don't give me that tone of voice, mister!" Kagome said with a frown. "Look, I know it won't kill you, its been tested before, Kaede told me. She did say it had something...interesting to it, though."

"Good interesting, or bad?"

Kagome shrugged. "I dunno, she never told me more than that. But, go on, drink it! I wanna see what happens already."

Conan chuckled. Who was the eight year old here? He stared at the vial for a moment, before bringing it up to his lips, and downed it all in one drink.

As soon as he did, he dropped the vial with shaking hands, but Kagome couldn't catch it in time, so they both heard it break, shattering into tiny pieces of glass that scattered across the floor around them.

"Jimmy?" She asked worriedly, looking over at him. "Jimmy, what's wrong?"

_I wasn't expecting this,_ Kagome thought worriedly as she helped Conan over to the couch, who was shaking uncontrollably now._ Oh, Kaede, why didn't you tell me more about this!_

The minute Conan was sitting on the couch however, he closed his eyes tightly as if in pain. It was almost unbearable, but somehow different than other times when he would change from Conan to Jimmy. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, though.

Kagome's eyes widened. Sweat was dripping from Jimmy's forehead, his eyes were closed tightly in pain, so much that Kagome thought he was having a heart attack.

"Jimmy, Jimmy say something!" she pleaded.

"K-Ka-" He winced, and reached out a shaking hand for her, but when she went to take it...

He disappeared.

She blinked a few several times. "Jimmy!" she called again, looking around, before feeling a cool sensation on her shoulder, like she was being touched. Sensing something behind her, she turned, only to find...

Nothing?

"Jimmy? If this is your idea of a sick joke, I swear to god I'll-"

"Relax, Kagome," came his voice, but it still sounded like Conan and not the voice she'd heard earlier. She sighed. "Guess it didn't work, huh?"

"No, but...something did happen. I'm right behind you."

"Wha? No you're not, there's nothing there!"

"I'm touching your shoulder right now!" he defended himself.

Kagome blinked, sitting there in a daze. Was it possible that she just-

"You said it wouldn't kill me!" he pouted, even though she couldn't see.

"Oh hush, it didn't kill you, idiot," Kagome rolled her eyes. "But apparantely, it made you invisible."

This made Conan go quiet for a moment. "I...invisible?"

Kagome nodded. "You can see me, right?"

"Yes."

"But I can't see you, and you're right behind me. Well, in front of me now. So, you're invisible."

_I hope this one sure is temporary,_ he thought to himself.

"Do you know how long its supposed to work?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. I just know its not permanent, the ingredients, and how long it takes to make. There's not much known on these potions other than how to make them. I got what little information I could from Kaede."

He sighed, but then a smirk lit his face. He might actually be able to have some fun with this. "Hmm, it might not be so bad.... have you started on the other potion yet?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, not yet. I was going to start today after I saw what this one did to you. Now I'm curious if it'll do the same to me, or is it something different that happens to each person?" she said thoughtfully, tapping her finger to her chin.

Conan rolled his eyes even though she couldn't see. "Well, even though this might be fun, what am I going to tell Rachel? First Jimmy disappears, and now Conan? Literally this time, though."

She giggled. He had a point. "Um....oh! Maybe Conan's parents came by on a surprise visit, and took him with them for a while."

"That works," Conan agreed. "Who knows where my parents are at the moment."

She smiled. "Do you miss them?"

He blinked, surprised at the question. "I uh... sometimes, but I wouldn't leave here for anything."

"Because of Rachel, right?" she asked, her voice teasing. She couldn't see it, but he was blushing just a bit.

"I....I...."

"It's alright, you don't have to answer," Kagome smiled knowingly. "Buuuut, I do know your blushing."

"Kagome!" he went to kick her, forgetting he was invisible at the moment, when suddenly his foot went right through her.

The girl shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. "You'rer cold, Jimmy. Go...go sit in front of the fireplace or something."

He laughed and shook his head, wondering why he wasn't able to touch her, when he was able to do things like sit on a couch.

_This might not be so bad, after all._

Conan grinned, already forming up a plan.

////////

A/N: Uh oh, what does Conan have in mind, and for who? I know! I know! And, if the first potion made him temporarily invisible, what could the second one do? Any ideas?


	8. Case of the Perverted Ghost

**A/N:** I'm sorry if you think Conan went a little....overboard in this chapter, but I couldn't help myself. ;3

**Remember Me, Jimmy Kudo **

**Chapter 6: Case of the Perverted Ghost**

* * *

Conan snickered as he went right through the door to the Moore Detective Agency. He thought that maybe Rachel was out at first, because he couldn't see her or hear her at all. But that thought disappeared, when he caught the scent of something delicious coming from the kitchen. Since when could Richard cook? He knew she was still here, but she wasn't who he was after.

He didn't know why he was creeping quietly over behind the couch to where the sleeping sleuth was now watching tv. Dramatic effect, maybe? He looked around, for anything. Since he couldn't touch someone, he'd go right through them. Something small, but still...

He grinned, finding a small, old looking ball under the couch. Strangely, he was able to pick it up. Why objects and not people, he'd never understand. A ghost...invisible thing, he guessed.

He floated high up into the air now, holding the ball. The man lying there lazily on the couch was surprisingly sober. He wondered how long that would last. He raised the hand holding the ball up into the air, and threw it.

"Ow," Richard groaned when he felt something hit him in the back of his head. Conan snickered, hoping the other man wouldn't hear him. If Kagome could hear him... he wasn't a ghost, which meant that even if they couldn't see, they could still hear him. "What the hell?" Conan already had the ball back in his hand, so Richard couldn't see what had hit him. He looked around, not even looking up, that is, until the ball hit him again.

Conan wanted to burst out into laughter at the expression on Richard's face. It just kept getting angrier and angrier. If only Rachel weren't there at the moment, he could have oh so much more fun. Holding the ball in his hands once more, bouncing it up and down slightly, he looked around for something else, when he grinned. The television! Of course!

He floated over to it, and immediately pressed the button to turn it off. "What the...?" The detective looked up, confused. He hadn't been sitting on the remote or anything, and the tv just suddenly turns off?

Conan had to stifle a laugh. He wasn't so angry anymore, just confused. But he wanted to see how far he could go with this. So, when Richard pointed the remote at the tv to turn it right back on, he waited a couple moments, before turning it back off. This happened a few times, Conan's grin getting larger the whole time.

Richard sighed, frustrated. What the hell was going on? No ghosts could scare Richard Moore, if that was what this was!

He turned it on again, but this time, it stayed on. Richard blinked.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong, dad?" Rachel asked, coming into the kitchen, hearing the commotion. She saw him with his hand holding the remote, a frustrated look on his face. "Nothing on?"

"It's not that. Everytime I turn it on it keeps going off!" Richard complained. Rachel blinked.

"That's odd..." she turned towards the television and gave a small scream. Conan froze, remembering he was still holding the ball.

"D-Dad, look!" she exclaimed, pointing. "A floating ball!"

"That's ridiculous," Richard said before noticing it too. "There's no such thing as ghosts, Rachel, it's probably just wires or so-"

"Dad, the only wires are around the tv, and I don't see any of them holding up that ball!" she said, shivering when she felt a brush of cool air around her hips. She let out a small squeal and jumped, however, when her skirt lifted up just a bit.

"If it is a ghost, its one with a perverted mind!" Rachel exclaimed holding down her skirt and rushing towards her now quite awake father, sitting down on the couch beside him.

A snicker could be heard from behind the couch, making them both freeze. Richard hesitantly turned to look behind them, only to see nothing.

He sighed. "If you weren't here, I'd assume I was drunk." Richard glanced at Rachel. "But this is the work of....well, something."

"Well..." Rachel paused, suddenly remembering she had been cooking before all of this happened. "Come in to the kitchen for now, dad. Dinner's ready."

Conan was laughing the entire way floating down the stairs. That was priceless! He wished he would have had a video camera on him at the time.

_'That was for all the thumps to the head, old man,'_ Conan thought to himself with a grin before wondering what else he could do. Pulling pranks on Richard was fun, but he needed more.

Oh, and seeing Rachel's skirt fly up like that was definitely worth it, too.

-  
**A/N:** It's kinda short, but funny still! I wanted to add more, but didn't know what else to do! If you guys have any ideas, let me know in a review, and I'll try to do them next chapter. He still has a bit of a wait before it wears off. :)


	9. Case of the Perverted Ghost Pt 2

A/N: Sorry, I rarely update on the weekends unless I'm absolutely bored. Which I wasn't, I just really had no motivation for most things. Just life stuff goin' on, that's all. Plus, I had like NO ideas for this chapter, until now. This one is mostly my own, but I intend to use VirusYoukaiChild, and Haru Inzuka's next chapter. (: Do I need to warn you of more humor here? And that its extra long! ^^ There is one more chapter, the next one, and then the one after that he receives the second potion. I still haven't figured out what that should do to him yet. Ideas for it as well would be greatly appreciated, because without your ideas for this chapter, it would not have come about so soon. 2000 WORDS! Longest chapter to this story yet, I might add! =D yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

* * *

**Remember Me, Jimmy Kudo **

**Chapter 7: Case Of The Perverted Ghost Pt 2**

* * *

Conan was still laughing as he found himself standing in front of Dr. Agasa's once more. His cheeks were a bit red from having seen Rachel's skirt go up like that, but it sure had been worth it. At least he was invisible, so she didn't know it was him, and as such hadn't been given a karate kick as punishment, though he doubted she'd go that far... he was to her after all, just a kid.

He went right through the door, just in time to hear a small explosion. Rolling his eyes, whatever the doc was working on couldn't be good. But hey, explosions were normal to him, they helped wake him up every morning at least, because often times Agasa was up with the sun rise.

"Did Jimmy say he was going home?" he heard Agasa's voice ask Kagome. A strange scent of lavendar could be smelt around the room, before he realized it was Kagome, and whatever she wore, combined with the smell of herbs she was using to make the next potion.

"Uh...yeah!" Kagome smiled nervously, and by the looks of that, Conan doubted she had told him of the Invisibility Trick. But he was fine with that, it made things just that more fun. "Well, to his current residence of course."

"Right," Agasa said, his eyes never leaving that of his now blown up experiment. Fail. He shook his head.

Kagome sighed, wiping the sweat dripping from her forehead. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back soon." She said before making sure everything on her current table was safe, closed, and ready for use later.

"Alright, don't rush yourself," Agasa smiled. "You've been working on the first one non-stop all week and you've already begun the second one."

Kagome's face flushed, and Conan watched her curiously. She did look like she had been working awfully hard. "Well, I don't want him to wait any longer than he has to."

"Still, everyone needs a break once in a while," Agasa commented as he tried to fix something on his failed experiment to try again. "To relax and think, you know? I bet you can't guess where I do my best thinking!" he laughed just as Conan tried to plug his ears.

_'I'd rather not hear that one again, doc!'_

Kagome was thinking the exact same thing as she grabbed a blue towel from the closet that would cover most of her body before she headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Conan grinned as he stood in front of it.

_'I can still get in, even if you lock the door.'_

After the water could be heard, Conan floated right through the door just in time to see Kagome step in. He gulped silently, because she could still hear his voice even if she couldn't see him. His cheeks were turning a slight red, because he knew who was behind the curtain, sighing in content as she let the hot water rinse away her troubles.

Good thing he was invisible or he would have so easily gotten a nosebleed.

Kagome's hair was now matted down to her face, her eyes closed as she didn't want to get any water in them. She felt around for the soap. Conan grinned, before flying over, and taking it in his hand before letting it 'float' to her own. She didn't find it odd at first, simply thinking she had grabbed it in the right place.

Conan couldn't help but watch as she rinsed every part of her body that she could reach. It stirred emotions inside of him, more than when he had seen Rachel's skirt fly up, or when he and Rachel had taken that bath together. He could feel his heart pounding, his face getting redder...

After the soap had been rinsed away, she placed it back in its proper place, before moving her hand over to where the shampoo bottles lay in the tub. She tried to reach for one, ending up slipping slightly in the tub. Conan's eyes widened, before remembering that she couldn't fall on him, but right through him.

"Stupid.... which one is the shampoo?" There were a few bottles that were both shampoo and conditioner, but with her eyes closed and water flowing everywhere, she couldn't open her eyes to look. She should have taken a dry washcloth in with her so she could actually see.

But, she didn't need to, because seconds later, a shampoo bottle was gently pushed right into her hand by a tomato red faced Conan, who was trying to not look any lower than her chest at the moment.

Kagome still didn't think this as odd, as her fingers wrapped around it and she flipped the top open. Getting some shampoo in her hands, she massaged it into her hair and scalp, rubbing. Conan watched, eyes on only her, breath nearly taken away.

_'She's beautiful,'_ he thought to himself, especially so when she leaned her head back a few moments later, letting the hot water get all the shampoo out of her hair. Now she really couldn't see.

"Conditioner..." Kagome mumbled. Conan's eyes drifted from her for one moment, realizing that the conditioner bottle was behind the shampoo one. How to get that to her without thinking anything suspicious was going on?

He carefully held it in his hand, but wasn't careful enough. He was about to put it in place in front of her hand, while moving the shampoo bottle aside, but it slipped from his grasp and fell. Conan closed his eyes tightly as it fell, landing with a small noise, right next to Kagome's foot.

Conan opened one eye half-way to take a peek, before letting out a silent sigh. 'Phew... it didn't hit her foot.'

"What the...? That's strange," she said to herself, bending down to pick up the conditioner, giving Conan, whos cheeks were now a flame, a great few of her behind. "I was touching the shampoo bottle, but it didn'-" Realization suddenly hit her, and her own cheeks went flaming red, mostly from embarrassment but from anger as well.

"Jimmy Kudo, you little pervert!" she exclaimed, knowing he was here when she heard him gulp. "You may be invisible mister, but I know you're there, you peeping tom!"

Conan scurried out of there as fast as he could, leaving Kagome to finish her shower in peace, with her cheeks red and not just from the shower.

"Jimmy...?" she asked hesitantly after a while, but silence was her only reply.

_'I could have sworn he was here.....'_

----

Conan couldn't stop blushing all the way back to the Moore Detective Agency. That experience had just been amazing. It felt amazing, even if he was in the body of an eight year old, he didn't think his body would feel any different if it was eight, eighteen, or even eighty.

"I hope Conan's alright," Rachel said with a worried frown. Those were the first words Conan heard her say when he floated home through the door. "He's been gone a while."

"You know how kids his age are, Rachel," Richard grumbled, still not sounding too concerned as she was. He could see her looking out the window, as if hoping Conan (or maybe even Jimmy, perhaps both) would be seen walking down the street at any moment. "He's probably hanging out with those nosy friends of his."

"Yeah, I guess..." Rachel frowned. 'But he was going to Dr. Agasa's. He would have called if he was staying there longer, and he said he wasn't planning on going anywhere else. He usually doesn't stay there very long....oh, what am I getting worried about?' Rachel thought, shaking her head.

"Well, now that we've had dinner," Rachel said, walking over to put the now cleaned dishes in the rightful places. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Alright. Don't use up all the hot water," Richard grumbled from his spot on the couch. Rachel looked completely innocent.

"Oh, dad. When have I ever done that?" Rachel gave a small laugh as she opened the bathroom door, shutting it behind her once inside.

_'Always,'_ he and the sleeping sleuth both thought at the same time.

Conan was about to go floating into the bathroom, and as he made his way over, something caught his eye. Peeking into Richard's room, he saw it was an old, white bed sheet lying on the ground. Not too dusty, and not too old.

He grinned, his mind forming another plot to get back at Richard. But first...

His eyes went back towards the bathroom door, and went right through the door inside...

He didn't hear the sound of falling water, which he found was odd. He did hear a sound though, one that made him worry. What he heard, was the sound of Rachel crying.

He saw her sitting on the edge of the bathtub, wrapped up in a towel that covered most of her naked body but still revealed enough so that it turned Conan's face red again. Her chin was resting in her hand, elbow resting on her knee as a few tears streamed down her face.

_'Rachel....'_ he thought with a small frown. He never liked seeing her cry. Pushing thoughts of his next prank on Richard back in his mind, he shook his head, watching her.

"Jimmy..." she spoke softly, making his heart almost stop. When Rachel got worried about Conan, moments later it also made her worry about Jimmy, since both boys were so similar, and not just in looks.

_'I'm here, Rachel,'_ Conan wanted to say to her._ 'I'm right here! I'm Jimmy! Conan is Jimmy!'_

But he couldn't. Especially not in the bathroom, when she was nearly naked before him. Yeah, that wouldn't go over well. For him at least.

She shook her head as she stood up, stepping into the shower, letting the towel drop. Conan watched the whole time, face getting hotter, but not as many feelings stirring up inside him when he had seen Kagome...

What did that mean? While he may been a genius detective, love was an even more complicated thing for him to figure out.

----

**A/N:** More ideas next chapter! A little bit of angst thrown in there too, but I couldn't resist. Hope you guys didn't mind.


	10. Haunted Sheet & Magical Floating Ball

**A/N:** Only two reviews? That saddens me compared to the rest of the chapters, but I still appreciate them. :D Oh, I forgot to mention last chapter, I made an AMV dedicated to this fic. It's on my user account HanyouKagomeMiko on Youtube. Just look up the first one (I'll Always Remember You). It was hard, but I managed to find clips for both Jimmy and Kagome that would fit. I hope you like it! I can't give the link here though. .

* * *

**Remember Me, Jimmy Kudo **

**Chapter 8: The Haunted Sheet and Magical Floating Soccerball**

* * *

After Rachel was done in the shower, which wasn't nearly as entertaining as Kagome's had been, mostly because he could still see Rachel's tears even through the hot water running down her body. It didn't do anything, just making him more sad that he was hiding right under her nose, and yet couldn't tell her. Dammit! He hated seeing her cry the most, he hated seeing her sad... he just wanted her to be happy.

To take his mind off of things as he heard the hairdryer coming from her room, he spotted the white sheet he had seen earlier and grinned. _'Oooooh Richard, looks like you'll be getting another 'haunting'!_'

He snickered quietly as he walked into the room, picking up the sheet. He could see himself even if no one else could, so he simply put the sheet over him, before walking out. Richard turned, thinking he had heard movement of some sort.

"I could of sworn I heard something coming from my roo-"

Richard was staring blankly at the floating sheet that was going back and forth around him. He let out a small yelp of surprise, before realizing who it could more than likely be.

"Look brat, if this is your idea of a joke I'll pound you so hard!" Richard exclaimed, eyes narrowing, but Conan rolled his eyes.

_'How can you pound me if I'm invisible? Okay, that went in my favor there... he really would if I wasn't.'_

He floated high up in the air for a moment, making the private detective jump back onto the couch in surprise. Not even the brat could do something like that, unless there really were hidden wires somewhere in the room.

"Okay, look, no one scares the Richard Moore!" the detective said, gulping as he stood back up, straightening himself up before walking over to the floating sheet, now being eye level with Conan even if he didn't know it. "I know it's just-"

But when Richard pulled the sheet off, he was met with nothing. Even if Conan was floating in the air right in front of him...

Richard saw nothing.

Then he yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping she would hear over the sound of her hairdryer going. "Rachellllllll! We're being haunted!"

---

A few days had passed after his first few pranks, but Conan needed more entertainment than that, even if the expression on Richard's face had been priceless, and made him want to have the camera again. It was almost time for Kagome to give him the next potion, and this one still hadn't worn off!

He was twirling a soccer ball in the air now. There weren't very many people out on the streets, and those who were were heading to their jobs. A few people stood completely still, in fear of the (*insert Spongebob's eerie voice here i.e.: when he says 'imagination'*) _'magical floating ball'_, but quickly brushed the fear off and ran to the nearest hiding spot.

He wasn't too surprised to see Amy, Mitch and George hanging out by the swings in the park. They were all chatting away, but he noticed Amy looked a bit off about something. He inwardly groaned. 'Don't tell me...she's worried about me, too.'

He went from twirling the soccerball, to kicking it with his legs as he walked, sometimes even hitting his head with it but kicking his feet was the way to go. Most kids had already run from the park in fear the floating ball would hit one of them, but not those three. He really had to admit, they were brave for their age.

"Guys, l-look!" Amy stuttered, pointing to the 'magical floating ball'. "A ghost!"

"Please, Amy," Mitch said with a roll of his eyes. "There's no such thing as ghosts."

_'Then what am I?'_ Conan huffed before remembering. _'Oh yeah, invisible...invisible.'_

"Then what's making the ball go up in the air like that?" George asked. Even he had developed some courage after their many mysteries together, but he looked pretty scared of the soccerball too.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's no ghost!" Mitch said, raising his voice just a little as he looked over at the ball.

'So what, he thinks the ball has a mind of its own or something?' he tilted his head to the side, before catching the ball with one hand, beginning to twirl it again.

"Maybe it's..." Amy spoke up, but immediately went quiet and shrunk behind Mitch, who's face heated up slightly at feeling her so close. A figure was finally starting to materialize, twirling the ball with one finger.

All three of them were left speechless when they saw it was none other than Conan, their friend they had known for a long time now.

Amy was the first to speak up again, but she did it quietly and hesitantly, still hiding behind Mitch.

"C-Conan?"

The boy jumped, soccerball falling from his finger and landing right on his foot. He winced. "Ow...."

"Conan?" she asked again, this time somewhat braver. He gulped and looked their way slowly, noticing the surprised look on their faces as they sat there on the swings.

Uh oh....busted.

* * *

**A/N:** Mwahahaha! :D That's all for now. Oh, I wanted to re-edit this by saying I have three Kagome / Jimmy challenges up. E-mail me if you want to try any of them, because I'd sure love to read a Jimmy / Kagome fic thats not mine. Look at the top of my profile for the list of challenges. More are soon to come! (once I think of some)


	11. I'd Do Anything For You

**A/N:** Sorry its been a while, I've been busy! That's why the last chapter was extra long. There's three challenges on the top of my profile if anyone's interested, let me know in a review or email me. There needs to be more Detective Conan and Inuyasha crossovers! Does anyone know some that AREN'T on Fanfiction dot net? If so, let me know that too! :)

**_Remember Me, Jimmy Kudo _**

**_Chapter 10: I'd Do Anything For You_**

* * *

After Conan had been busted by his friends, it hadn't been very pretty. George and Mitch had sort of ganged up on him because he had scared Amy. Not that he wanted to actually scare her, but he knew the two would have gotten angry anyway, seeing as how they both had a crush on her.

His butt had been saved though, thanks to Kagome rushing into the park and spotting him, looking like he was in a spot of trouble. He didn't know what to do, so he was glad she saved him by saying he was needed back at Agasa's. He was saved by the wrath of Mitch and George, and followed Kagome.

"So, I guess the potion wore off," Kagome said, trying to make conversation. It was a little hard, seeing as how she was definitely sure that he had been spying on her taking a shower. But, she had nothing to prove it, seeing as he had been invisible at the time.

Conan nodded. "Yeah, just a few minutes ago, actually." Kagome giggled. "You got caught by your friends too. I would have loved to see what they were planning on doing to you, but I decided to save your ass...this time."

The shrunken detective laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head, then blinked. "Hey wait, does that mean you won't next time?"

Kagome whistled as they reached Agasa's. "Mmmm...maybe. Maybe not." She laughed at the look on Conan's face. "You never know. But I know, that the second antidote is finally ready. It took a shorter amount of time than I expected, actually."

_'That's because you've been working non stop on them,'_ thought Jimmy, as he watched Kagome. He could see the exhaustion in her face. _'Why? I'm not... that important...'_

Kagome noticed him staring at her as her hand wrapped around the knob. A frown was resting on his face, and she paused, turning to look at him, kneeling down so that she was eye level with him. "What's wrong? Aren't you excited about trying it?"

"Why are you working so hard on them?" Conan asked softly, making her blink in surprise. Clearly, she hadn't been expecting that.

"What? I thought you wanted to return to normal," she said, confused. In showing so, she tilted her head to the side.

"Of course, but I can wait. You don't have to work that hard on something just for m-"

He didn't get to finish, because of the hug that he had gotten pulled into by Kagome. His face heated up slightly, remembering the shower, but pushed the thoughts back with a small shake of his head.

"Jimmy," she whispered softly. "I know I don't need to. Even Doctor Agasa says I should take a break. But you know me, I don't listen that well, remember?" she said, pulling back to look at him in the eye. "And besides... I want to. You're my best friend, Jimmy. I'd do anything for you."

She smiled at him. Those words, combined with that smile, made his heart skip a beat. Anything?

_'What's this...?'_ Kagome thought. _'He's looking at me...strange, I...'_

Kagome had leaned in to get a better look, but did not realize how close they already were. Both of their eyes widened when they felt a spark of electricity go through them, just as their lips met. Their hearts stopped beating for a moment, of that they were both sure, but then quickly started pounding once more.

_'She...she kissed...she's kissing me...I...I....'_ Jimmy had no idea how to finish his current train of thought, so he let it trail off, his mind going blank. He didn't know how long they were like that, and just as he started responding to the kiss, surprising Kagome even more, they heard Doctor Agasa's voice coming closer.

"I thought I heard you two talking back here."

The two of them instantly pulled apart, hearts pounding still. Conan's right hand index and middle fingers gently touched his bottom lip, and Kagome found herself doing the same.

_'My heart's pounding so fast...'_ Kagome thought to herself. _'Is it really possible that I... love Jimmy Kudo?'_

**-------**

**A/N: **I bet NONE of you were expecting that to happen this chapter, were you? :) I wanted to give you a surprise, seeing as I haven't updated this in almost a week. Next chapter should be up later or tomorrow, I'm having laptop screen issues at the moment. -.- Have been all week. I'm reallllly considering buying a Mac. How expensive are they compared to other laptops?


	12. The Second Antidote

**A/N:** Next chapter already. Yes, I'm fast updating again after my busy week. Hope this makes you happy! Oh, and credit for the idea of the potion goes to _**WhiteDemoness11**_, cause I loved it. :3

* * *

**Remember Me, Jimmy Kudo **

**Chapter 11: The Second Antidote**

* * *

Both Kagome and Conan were blushing as Agasa let them inside, leaving him to wonder what had transpired just before he opened the door. He had a small feeling he knew, because of their blushes, and couldn't help but smile. He knew that the two had been friends since they were little, so it was not a surprise if they were developing feelings for one another, even if Jimmy was currently Conan. But that lead him to wonder, what about Rachel? He knew that the boy also had feelings for her, but as for how strong they were well, that was another question.

"Here," Kagome smiled, placing a small vial into his hand. "Now, I'm still not sure what this one will do, except that it won't kill you. It was a potion Kaede taught me how to make, just like the last one. Supposedly they were aging potions, but sometimes they didn't work out the way people hoped."

"I saw that with the last one," Conan rolled his eyes, making her giggle a bit. Agasa watched, curiosity in his eyes, as Conan swallowed the green looking liquid, all of it down his throat at once, before once more dropping the vial with shaking hands.

"Jimmy?" Kagome frowned, getting down in front of him._ 'Oh no, not this again...'_

"I-I'm fine," he said, his teeth beginning to chatter. Kagome's eyes widened as she felt his forehead.

"You are not! You're freezing! Doc, do you have any extra blankets?" she asked, her head snapping up to look at Agasa, worry in her eyes. He nodded, quickly rushing off to the closet.

But just as Agasa returned with about two warm blankets, Conan really did feel fine. She sat beside him, her hand resting on his knee. She noticed he still hadn't transformed back into Jimmy, and sighed.

Another failure.

But something must of happened, he had been so cold before, and now... he was perfect temperature.

"Conan?"

Conan blinked, looking up at her. "Why are you calling me that? I'm not Conan, I'm Jimmy. Remember?"

Kagome's eyes widened. Agasa's did too. The two of them shared a glance before looking back at Conan.

"Alright, then... Jimmy. What is your full name?" Agasa asked.

"Jimmy Kudo," he replied, his voice as well as expression sounding, for lack of a better word, blank.

"What are your parents names?"

"Vivian Kudo and Booker Kudo."

"Who are you currently staying with?"

"Rachel Moore, and her father."

"What is the name of your other identity?"

"Conan Edogawa."

"Good, good. How old is he?"

"Eight."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"But right now you are..."

"Eight."

"And what is the name of Conan's mother?"

"Vanni."

"Who is she really?"

"Vivian Kudo in disguise."

"How did you turn into an eight year old?"

"I was poisoned by two men in black who were trying to kill me, after seeing something I shouldn't have."

"But... he would of told us those answers anyway, right?" Kagome whispered to Agasa. "Because he knows, that we know who he really is."

"Yes, that is true. But my theory is, that with whatever question he is asked, all he can tell is the truth," Agasa said thoughtfully. "Which is not a good thing, considering that he is trying to hide his true identity."

Kagome frowned and nodded. "I sure hope this one wears off sooner than the other one did."

"So do I," Agasa agreed with a frown. "It would not do good if his secret would get out..."

---

Kagome and Agasa had decided to keep Conan at his place for the next few days, just to be safe. Much to Rachel's disappointment, seeing as she had been worried about him for nearly two weeks, and now she couldn't even see him. According to Dr. Agasa, Conan had developed a fever and wouldn't even be in school for the next few days. Just a few, to test out their theory, and if it was right then....things would not be good.

"Are you sure he's not well enough to come back home?" Rachel frowned as she stood in front of Agasa's door, facing Kagome.

"Yes, I'm afraid not.... he has a bad fever, and he can barely move. He's up in bed right now," Kagome lied easily, making the other's eyes widen.

"Oh dear...but, I could take care of him!" Rachel said, and Kagome frowned, hating making her worry like that. But it would be bad for both hers and Conan's safety if he went to live with her while he told nothing but the truth.

"I'm afraid he's too contagious," Agasa spoke up. "He's only been in his bedroom, and he has to stay in there a few days, besides going back and forth to the bathroom, of course."

"He's been sick before....but never this sick," Rachel frowned.

"Don't worry, Rachel," Kagome smiled, trying to reassure her. "He's in good hands. He'll be back before you know it."

_And so will Jimmy....hopefully,_ she thought to herself. _I really hope the last antidote works... if not, we're out of options._

Rachel looked hesitant. She didn't know Kagome all that well, but Conan seemed to like her, and so did Agasa, who seemed to trust her. Should she leave him in their hands for now?

She was feeling just the tiniest amount of jealousy right now, for some reason. She had been taking care of Conan this whole time! Who did Kagome think she was, coming in and suddenly taking her place? First she was Jimmy's best friend, and now she's spending time with Conan!

Her hand clenched into a small fist, before shaking her head. What did she have to be jealous about? Conan was just a kid, it was only natural for him to get along with everyone. He had many friends, right? But.... still, she was feeling a bit jealous. She couldn't help it.

Hesitantly, she nodded. "Alright," she replied. "Just... just keep him out of trouble, alright?"

Kagome giggled, not completely oblivious to Rachel's anger. "Don't worry, I will. Doctor Agasa told me he has a knack for getting trouble, even when he's ill."

Rachel smiled slightly before nodding. "That's true. Well.... I'll see you later, I guess."

"Conan will call you when he's ready to come home, okay?" Kagome smiled, trying not to make her worry so much.

"...Alright. Thank you for looking after him," Rachel nodded before turning to leave. Kagome noticed her stopping at Jimmy's house for a minute. Her eyes widened when she saw her climbing up the gate and getting over onto the other side.

_Jimmy wasn't kidding when she said she was a karate champion... look at her move! Even I couldn't do that without Inuyasha's help!_

When she got over to the other side, Kagome felt like she was intruding on something, her privacy. So, she turned and quietly walked back inside, quietly shutting the door behind her, only to jump when she saw Conan on the couch.

"You lied to her," Conan said looking up at her. She blinked in surprise when she noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses. He never took them off, not even to sleep! "I'm not sick."

"I know, but Jimmy....you know it would be dangerous if she knew who you really are, don't you?" she asked, sitting down on the couch next to him. "She only knows you as Conan Edogawa right now. It's safer that way."

"Safer, even though it means I'm lying to her? She deserves to know the truth," Conan said.

"Even if the truth will put her in danger?" Kagome asked, making him pause. "Look Jimmy....I know its hard, I have a secret myself to keep. Believe me, its not easy. But, while it may mean lying to them and hurting them...don't you think its worth it, if their safe?"

"I..." Conan paused, not sure how to answer it. He tried to stifle a yawn shortly after, but Kagome saw it and smiled, patting him on the head.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Jimmy? You look exhausted. In a few days when this potion hopefully wears off, you can be with Rachel again."

She stood up, and just as she was about to leave, his next words surprised her.

"What if I don't want to be with her anymore?"

--

Haha, left you at such a cliffhanger there. :) But hey, its longer than the last chapter, and you didn't have to wait long for it. XD Also, because of the potion, is Jimmy really going to spill his guts to Kagome? Find out next time, if you review! :)


	13. Secrets Revealed

**A/N:** Next chapter comes a few hours after the last, cause I'm at school, have plenty of time to write, and you guys are probably dying to find out what happens next, am I right?

* * *

**Remember Me, Jimmy Kudo  
Chapter 12: Secrets Revealed**

* * *

Kagome stopped, turning around to face him, her face pale. "But....Jimmy, you love Rachel. I can see it whenever you look at her. The way she looks at you, I-"

Conan shook his head, patting the seat beside him on the couch. The miko hesitantly sat back down next to him, watching as Conan scooted just a bit closer. Her heart was pounding in her chest, because whatever words were about to come out of his mouth next, she knew were true, because of her potion.

"What if I don't want to be with her anymore?" he asked, looking up at her, into her chocolate brown eyes. "What if, there's someone else I want to be with?"

"But... Jimmy I-"

He raised a hand to silence her for a moment, and she did, her fingers moving nervously as her hand rested on her knee. What was he going to say?

* * *

Kagome lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her heart hadn't ceased its pounding, it had been going, pound, pound, pound... all day long, after what he said to her.

You know those three words every girl wants to hear at one point in their lives? Well, she heard them a few hours ago. Not just from any boy, but... but from Jimmy. Jimmy Kudo told her he loved her!

_'But, we've been apart for so long,'_ Kagome thought with a frown. _'I have to go back to the Feudal Era soon. Inuyasha's probably mad I've been gone longer than I promised, but I promised to help Jimmy with his potions. It's not like he's coming to get me or anything,_' she thought. Rambling on, even in her mind._ 'But, the potion...Agasa believes all that Jimmy can tell is the truth. Is it really possible that he does... love me? If so.. what about Rachel?'_

Of course, she couldn't possibly forget about her own feelings for a certain silver haired half-demon. But now that they had been apart for a while, her old feelings for Jimmy had started to resurface, and Kagome found that they were starting to get larger than the ones she had for the half-demon pinned to the tree. She wasn't tooo surprised, having known Jimmy all her life, but she knew there was a connection between her and Inuyasha. Some kind of connection. Whatever it was, she didn't know. She just knew it was more than just guardian/shard detector.

After hearing what Conan had said, and knowing it was the truth, she found herself hidden in her bedroom most of the day, working on the third antidote, only for a few hours because she had been unable to concentrate on it fully, and she didn't want to accidentally do something to it she shouldn't have. So, she took a break. This didn't mean her mind had, though.

_'Jimmy...'_ she thought sadly, turning on her side and looking out the window. Even if they both loved each other, she could not forget about her promise to Inuyasha in the feudal era: to help gather the rest of the jewel shards, purify the jewel, and defeat Naraku. Those were her goals in the other time. It would be great if Jimmy could come along too, but only she and Inuyasha could travel back and forth between the two times, and it wasn't like she could just abandon her duties over there just to be with him, right? What kind of woman did that make her?

She sighed, closing her eyes. _'What am I supposed to do? We both lead complicated lives, Jimmy. It's not like we can just say I love you to each other, and it will make things alright. I have duties 500 years into the past to fulfill, and you have a job to do here. You can't come with me to the past, no matter how much I want you to. It's just...not possible.'_

She saw so many reasons that would tear them apart, and the only one that would keep them together being the fact that they both loved each other. Love had to count for something right?

_'Why don't you love Rachel?_' she inwardly wondered. _'While I admit, we were friends before she came into your life, she probably knows you more.... she's been closer to you... geez, you're even living with her right under her nose! What's so special about me, anyway? Inuyasha seems to think I'm nothing more than a stupid shard collector.'_

That was Kagome's last thought before she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Conan watched the door that lead to Kagome's room from his place on the couch. He couldn't go anywhere or do anything else because he was _'sick'_ and _'contagious'_. Rolling his eyes at such a lie, he simply laid back and watched the door. Kagome had been hiding from him ever since he spilled his guts to her, which he probably would of never done if he hadn't been under the effects of the potion. But, he couldn't help himself.

_'I guess sometimes the truth isn't always a good thing,'_ Conan thought to himself. _'But why would she hide from me? She's probably just surprised... she kissed me before, after all. She kissed Jimmy, not Conan.'_

He smiled a bit at the recent memory. Feeling too tired to get up and go to his room, he slowly started to close his eyes....

And that's when he heard the scream.

His eyes snapped open, recognizing it immediately even if it sounded far away.

"Rachel!" he exclaimed, getting out from the bed and headed for the door. Even if he did love Kagome, he'd never let anything happen to Rachel. But why did her voice sound like it was coming right from-

His eyes widened. What on earth was she doing in his house?!

"Jimmy?" A sleepy Kagome asked, rubbing at her tired eyes, looking at him in sudden alarm as he ran over towards the door.

He wasn't even paying attention to her for the moment. "Rachel...!" his eyes narrowed as he ran right out the door.

Kagome frowned, shutting her bedroom door again.

_'Even if you do say you love me... she still has a place in your heart, Jimmy....'_

Kagome let out a bitter laugh, before she felt the tears forming in her eyes. _'Just like Inuyasha can't forget about Kikyo.'_

------------

**A/N:** There, I wasn't so evil to end it right at the start, but I did end it right there. ;3 What's happened to Rachel? Any ideas? Hmmm? I have a slight one, but if you guys have any suggestions of what could have happened to her in Jimmy's house, I'll choose one! :) *evil laughter fades into the background before everything goes black*


	14. Cause It's Terror Time Again

**A/N:** Thanks you guys for voting on the poll! Most of them inspire me to write more. ;) I also had a small idea for this chapter, but upon seeing some of yours, I went like "Ooh, I like that better!" XD So I went with some of your ideas. I'll give credit at the end, only cause I don't want to spoil stuff for ya, cause you all know what your ideas were, right?

* * *

**Remember Me, Jimmy Kudo **

**Chapter 13: Cause It's Terror Time Again**

* * *

When Conan reached his house, and banged on the door, he only found it locked. He cursed, and jumped when he felt a hand resting on his shoulder. Turning, he looked up at Kagome, who had a frown on her face as she looked right at the door.

"There's....something coming from inside," Kagome said quietly and pressed her ear against the door. "I can't hear anything anymore, but I sense something."

"You /_sense_/ something?" Conan asked, looking up at her, tilting his head to one side. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She smiled. "You know... just a really strong feeling," she said. It was kind of hard to explain, but that's how she saw it. "Do you have a key on you?"

Conan sweatdropped. He had almost forgotten about it. He reached into his pocket, taking it out. Kagome did your classic anime fall as he opened the door. _'Did you really forget about it, Jimmy? Of course... you were probably too worried about Rachel.'_

Once they were inside, both of their eyes widened when they found Rachel lying on the ground, unconscious. Conan quickly rushed over to her, and gently lifted up her head.

"Is she...?" Kagome paused, afraid to ask. But Conan shook his head, his head near her chest. "I can still hear her heart beating. She's alive."

Kagome sighed. "So whatever she saw, must of scared her and she fell unconscious. I'm going to take a look around." She said before starting to walk into the kitchen.

"But, what if its-" Conan started, but she cut him off, turning to him with a smile.

"I have a feeling that, whatever this is, isn't from your time at all," Kagome said, resting her hands behind her head. "It more than likely is a demon, who came pursuing me by sensing these shards," she said, holding up a necklace for him to see. It looked like nearly half a pink jewel, shining brightly as she held it in her hand. It was wrapped around her neck in some sort of fancy way. He couldn't help but admire it for a minute, before shaking his head.

"Wait, wait...you brought the jewel here with you?!" Conan asked, eyes wide.

Kagome smiled. "Of course. This jewel is my only way of getting back to the feudal era. I know it puts others in danger, because of how powerful it is and how so many demons want it, they'll even follow me here...but, I have no other choice if I want to return."

"Oh..." Conan's face fell. "But, you said before in that e-mail of yours, that you were given only a week...why stay longer?"

She rolled her eyes. "Please, I'm not afraid of Inuyasha. One Sit Boy and he'll know not to mess with me when I return," she said giving him an innocent smile. Conan shivered.

_'She's almost as scary as Rachel,'_ he thought to himself. Kagome looked down at the unconscious girl, who's head was now resting in Conan's lap. "Do you need some help moving her to the couch before I go look for it?"

"Yeah, please," Conan nodded and she smiled, walking back over. Gently picking the girl up, she was surprised at how light she felt. Just as gently placing her on the couch, she looked over at Conan, who had immediately sat on the couch next to her. She knew that, despite those three words he said earlier being true, he could never forget about Rachel. There was a piece of his heart, reserved just for her. That much she knew. She should have expected that. After all, the two of them had been apart for so long, it was only natural for him to have feelings for someone else too.

"Kagome?" Conan asked. "Are you alright?"

The girl blinked, not realizing that she had zoned out just a bit there. She shook her head, letting a small smile cross her face, but Conan could see the sadness in it, as well as in her eyes.

"I-I'm fine," she told him, and Conan knew instantly that she was lying. "I'm going to go check things out now, alright?"

Conan nodded, watching her walk towards the kitchen. When she faded from his sight, he sighed and looked back at Rachel.

_'Now what am I supposed to do?'_ he asked himself, gently taking hold of one of Rachel's hands, frowning at how pale and cold it was. _'I know I love Kagome, but... I still can't imagine not having Rachel in my life.'_

--

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she headed up the stairs. Her feeling was growing stronger, something was indeed up there. She hoped that it wasn't one of Naraku's demons, she didn't have her bow and arrows on her, and she doubted that Jimmy had any. She also doubted that a gun would have any effect on a demon.

She gulped when she heard breathing coming from inside Jimmy's room. They definitely weren't alone inside this house.

Hesitantly, she opened the door, only to see...nothing? That was odd, because she could still hear the breathing.

"Okay, Inuyasha, if this is you playing some sick joke on me, you better get out now if you know what's good for you!" she exclaimed, trying to sound brave, when she was far from it. The breathing was scaring her, even if she saw nothing. Where was it coming from?

She froze when she heard a chuckle coming from behind her, as well as the door slamming shut. Turning, her eyes widened when she heard the lock click. Dammit, she was locked inside!

"I don't think, that even Inuyasha would play such a trick on you, my dear," a chilling voice spoke up, that sent shivers down Kagome's spine. "I, on the other hand...."

"W-Who are you?" Kagome stuttered, taking a small step back. Her face paled when she saw a figure appear in front of her. Had it been there the entire time, just invisible?

Whoever it was, was a demon. That she was sure of. It had similar features to Naraku - the same hair, the same red eyes, but darker skin and a different outfit. He was sneering at her, and she took another step back, her heart pounding in her chest.

"W-Who are you?" she asked again. When she didn't get a reply once more, her eyes narrowed in frustration. "Answer me!"

The red eyes glowed. "Ah, ah, ah.... be patient, little priestess," he said, before standing up straight and tall. Kagome's eyes widened, he was even taller than Naraku! "My name, is of little importance." Her eye started twitching at that. "But, if you truly wish to know it, it is Yori. I already know who you are, Kagome."

"From Naraku, no doubt?" she asked, and Yori grinned at the name.

"Precisely," he replied. "Naraku created me from his very own flesh. I believe you've already met my older sisters, Kagura and Kanna, as well as my brother, Hakudoshi."

She shivered._ 'Great, another incarnation,' _she thought, and he chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"I take it your not fond of us '_incarnations'_ as you just called us," Yori said, and her eyes widened.

"Did you just... read my mind?" she asked, remembering one of Naraku's previous incarnations that could do that.

"Yes," Yori said with a nod. "It is one of my special abilities. I can even read my master's mind, whether he knows it or not. He's afraid of you, young priestess, and he wants me to kill you. He thinks it doesn't matter if your death is quick and painless, or slow and painful. So long as I remove the thorn from his side, while Inuyasha isn't around to protect you."

"Y-You know we're not alone here, right?" Kagome asked, standing near the window. "There's a lot of people around, two are just downstairs, a-and-"

Yori laughed. "They are just weak humans, though I must admit, the young child has peeked my curiosity. How is it that an eighteen year old, survived death by poison and reverted back to childhood?"

Kagome's eyes widened even more, and as Yori stepped closer, she moved back so that now, she was against the wall, with no escape. How on Earth did one of Naraku's incarnations get here? Does that mean Naraku knows of the well? Kagome paled at that, and Yori knew what she was thinking.

"You needn't worry about that," Yori said with a shake of his head. "He has no idea about the well, or that only certain beings gain access to it. The reason I am here is because I possess a shard of the shikon jewel given to me by Naraku, which is what, I assume, you sensed before coming in here." At her nod, he continued. "I don't have much of a story to give before I kill you, seeing as I'm the newest incarnation... so how about we get your death over with quickly?"

"I.... I...."

Kagome wasn't able to do anything, but stammer, stutter, and stand there scared. She was completely defenseless against one of Naraku's incarnations! Her heart was pounding like crazy. There was no escape for her.... the door was locked and there was no way she could jump out the window and survive. They were too high up.

She let out a small scream, as the demon moved his hand towards the wall. It glowed a bright white, as did she, before she was slammed right into it. She groaned softly, lying face down. She rolled over on her back to find Yori staring down at her.

"If you did have a bow and some arrows, you might be more of a match," Yori said, kicking her in the ribs, making her gasp in pain. "But, I never really like playing fair. Must be another trait I got from Master Naraku."

She winced as he continued to kick and beat her, but refused to scream.

"Kagome?" Upon hearing a familiar voice, her eyes widened. Conan stood just outside the door, starting to pound on it when he found that it was locked. There was no key to it, it was locked from the outside, and whoever locked it had the key. There was no way for him to get in. "Are you alright? Why is the door locked?"

At a small yelp of pain coming from her as Yori kicked her in the side, Conan frowned. Something was terribly wrong.

"I-I'm fine, Jimmy," Kagome tried to reassure him. "D-Don't worry about me, I'll be out.... soon... okay?"

"But why is the door-"

"Don't worry about it, alright?" Kagome asked, not wanting him to come face to face with the demon inside. Who knows what could happen. "Just wait downstairs for me...alright?" she coughed, wincing when she was being pulled up by her hair. Her sides were really starting to hurt.

He sighed. _'She can be so stubborn sometimes,' _he thought, before shaking his head. "Well...alright. But you better come down soon."

"I-I will," Kagome managed to gasp out as she felt his hands grasp her neck. She could hear Conan's footsteps slowly retreating, before Yori tightened his hold on her neck. She struggled, trying to get free.

"Oh, you'll be going back to him alright," Yori sneered at her struggling, watching as she tried to gasp for breath. "But I think that will be the last time he hears your voice. Pity, I guess things won't work out between you two, and he'll have to wait longer for an antidote, because his little potion maker will have died!"

Kagome gasped and struggled, trying to pry his hands away from her neck. She was losing air, fast. If she didn't do something quick, she was going to...

"I don't see why Naraku is so frightened of you," Yori commented, as if he was having your average conversation with his current victim. "Your nothing but a foolish girl in my eyes. You're not even using your powers to fight me back. Even the great priestess Kikyo, who came before you, would put up more of a fight!"

Her gaze hardened, making him blink in surprise. "Oh, have I hit a nerve? Of course, you probably feel jealousy towards the other woman. She was Inuyasha's first love after all, was she not? Not to mention, according to Naraku, she was more beautiful and powerful than you could ever hope of becoming!"

Yori yelled in pain as something suddenly clawed into his back from behind him, making him drop Kagome in his moment of weakness. Kagome fell to the ground, gasping for breath, her hands starting to rub at her neck. When she turned to see her savior, her eyes widened when she caught sight of a blur of colors: red, silver, and familiar pools of gold...

"I..." she coughed, closing her eyes for a moment, before reopening them. He was now kneeling in front of her. "Inu....Yasha?"

------------

**A/N:** Wow, another long chapter! Credit goes to zoey tamagachi for the ideas. :3 It wasn't exactly Inuyasha who scared Rachel, but once I saw you mentioned him, I had the idea to bring him in somehow! :) Oh, and I don't own the title of this chapter either, it's from the song Terror Time played in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island. Guess what? After like, four reviews, this will have surpassed my other Case Closed / Inuyasha fic, One Truth prevails! :D


	15. HalfDemon Meets Shrunken Detective

**A/N:** I know it was only a few reviews I got, but I'm still super happy! It has surpassed One Truth Prevails, which only has....67, last time I checked. This story is far from being finished, but I do know how I'm going to end it. Think we can reach 100 reviews, huh huh?

Just a note, you guys are so going to kill me for the ending here, but I had to do it...

* * *

**Remember Me, Jimmy Kudo **

**Chapter 14: Half-Demon Meets Shrunken Detective**

* * *

The half-demon simply nodded, before inspecting her wounds. "Keh, stupid wench, getting yourself into trouble."

"How did..." she coughed. It hurt to speak, just a little. "you find me?"

"I followed that stupid demon, and your scent," he told her. "I checked the house next to this one first, because your scent was strong there, but you weren't there, so I came here. Good thing I did it in time, too," he said as he gently touched one of the marks around Kagome's neck, making her shiver.

"Who's he, anyway?" Inuyasha asked. Momentarily, because of the pain from his attack, Yori was unconscious. Because he had seen Kagome in such danger, Inuyasha's attack had been more powerful. It seemed it just wasn't with the use of the tetsusaiga that that was possible.

"Yori," Kagome replied, frowning as Inuyasha helped her up. She winced, stumbling a bit. He sighed, before settling on carrying her on his back. "Naraku's newest incarnation."

His golden eyes widened. "So that's why he smelt like Naraku. I thought it was the creepy bastard at first, but he doesn't even know of this era...does he?"

"Yori said he doesn't," Kagome shook her head. "He probably followed the shikon jewels power here, just like most demons do to find me."

Inuyasha sighed, before opening the door. "Stupid," he said again before starting to climb down the stairs. Kagome, who was feeling too tired to fight back, simply relaxed and rested her head on his chest, causing him to blush.

"InuYasha?" she asked after a few moments of silence, as the neared the living room.

"Yeah?"

"....thank you," she whispered, before falling into a light sleep. "For saving me."

"Kagome...'' he looked down at the now sleeping priestess, holding her close to him as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He was rather surprised to see a young boy standing there at the bottom, blue eyes wide, staring at him for a moment before his eyes landed on the unconscious girl in his arms.

"Kagome!" Conan exclaimed, rushing over to them. "What happened to her?" the boy demanded, looking up at the half-demon.

"Keh, one of Naraku's stupid demons showed up," Inuyasha said, looking around for a place to put Kagome. There was another couch in the room, opposite the one Rachel was laying on, so he gently placed her there. "I'm going back up there to finish him off. No one touches her and gets away with it."

A growl came from him and Conan froze, finally seeing the dog ears that were on his head. A rusty old sword was seen resting on the man's left hip, and he was wearing some gaudy red outfit. 'Robe of the fire rat,' he thought to himself.

"Wh-Who are you?" Conan asked, but with the way he looked, he had a feeling he knew the answer to that already, with the story she gave him.

"The name's InuYasha, kid," was his reply before he jumped up and ran back upstairs. Conan stood there, amazed by the half-demon's speed. There was no way he was human. Well, of course he wasn't. The dog ears proved that he wasn't, and so did the name. That was who Kagome had talked about most in her stories.

_'The half-demon InuYasha, who had been sealed to the Sacred Tree in my grandfather's shrine over 500 years ago until I came by and broke the seal that was on him. Of course, I could only do that because I was the reincarnation of the priestess who put him there in the first place, but...'_

Kagome's rambling voice drifted away from his mind, and he looked back and forth between the two unconscious girls. Sighing, he guessed he had no choice but wait for them to wake up.

Oi, was he going to have some explaining to do when that happened. Rachel was going to be mad at him for lying, even if it hadn't been his lie in the first place. But he couldn't leave, not when there was a demon up in his room! What if it came down and took the girls? Even if there was a strong half-demon up in his room, currently fighting it....

Oh boy. His room so wasn't going to be in one piece by the time this battle was over.

He rested himself on one of the chairs in the living room, in between the two couches. His eyes drifted back and forth between the two girls, before he started to fall into sleep. He tried to stay awake, but was finding it near impossible to do so.

That is...until he heard a growl from behind him.

He jumped, suddenly feeling very awake and alert. "...I...InuYasha?" he whispered, but he heard a chuckle that he knew wasn't from the voice of the half-demon he had heard earlier.

"Sorry to disappoint you, young lad," Yori stepped out from the shadows, making him blink. He didn't /look/ like a demon, minus the red eyes of course. But other than that, he looked pretty much like your average human male. Nothing to be scared about there, right? Well, unless you counted his powers.

His heart started to pound as Yori walked around his chair, eyeing him curiously. "I've never heard of such a thing happening before. While it is not uncommon where I am from....the deaging process, of course, it was unusual for it to happen in such a way that it happened to you."

"D-Deaging?" Conan laughed nervously, glancing at Rachel, hoping and praying she was still asleep. "What are you talking about? I'm just a kid!"

"I can see right through you, little one," Yori said as he knelt down so that he was at Conan's eye level. "You were once, an eighteen year old boy, who was rather famous around here, for being ... what was it called? Ah, yes... a detective." He said, the word sounding foreign on his tongue.

"B-But I....how...?" Conan stammered.

"I am a mind reader, Mr. Kudo," Yori explained, making Conan's eyes widen. He knew that it was more from the fact that this demon knew his last name, when he knew nothing about Yori, other than the fact that he had something to do with this Naraku character Kagome told him about. "I know what you're going to do before you even do it. It's my special ability, such as my older sister's ability is to control the wind to her command, while my other is a void, not making her presence known to anyone."

"You have...siblings?"

"Well of course," Yori laughed. "I am not the first one Naraku has created. I am sure the priestess has told you about Kagura, the Wind Sorceress, Kanna of the void, and of course, Hakudoshi?" At his nod, he continued. "Well, I am Yori. Because of my master's experience in creating these beings known as incarnations, I am much more powerful than my sisters and brother, which would explain the close to death half-demon lying upstairs in your room."

Conan's eyes widened and he froze. Sensing that he was about to get up, Yori shook his head and pointed a finger at Conan. A bright blue glow surrounded him, and after it faded, Conan was unable to move at all, even speak.

"Ah, ah, ah. No escape, little one. I wish to know more about you, and you wouldn't want to deny a demon something, would you?" Yori asked, before grabbing Conan and pulling him by his neck. He removed his current spell, watching as the young one gasped and struggled. He would have kept the spell on longer, but found this much more amusing.

"L-Let me...go!"

"Don't even try to struggle, unless of course....you want something to happen to the ones you care about most," Yori said cryptically, his eyes falling on Rachel and Kagome.

Conan froze, before his eyes narrowed up at Yori. "Don't you dare...touch them!"

He walked over, still carrying Conan, and reached down for Kagome's chest. Conan's eyes widened when he saw him pulling at the necklace around her neck, watching it come off. He grinned as he watched the jewel, his mission for his master completed.

"Good, good. Master will pleased. He'll have what he wants, and I have what I want," he said, glancing at Conan as he placed the jewel into his pocket.

All Conan heard after that, was a laugh. A laugh that sent shivers down his spine. Then, darkness surrounded them...

But, as they disappeared, Rachel's eyes slowly started to flutter open, just in time to see Conan in the man's grip, disappearing seconds after.

"Conan, no!"

--

**A/N:** Uh oh! Conan was kidnapped! :O Didn't expect that, did you? And what about InuYasha, is he really dead?! Of course not! Well...maybe....find out next chapter!


	16. Truth, Lies, and a Reason

**A/N:** Ahhh, sorry for my lack of updates. I've been lazy, hit writer's block, and just not in the mood to update. You understand, right? Well, if you don't, feh. xD Anyway, I'd really, really, really love it if there were more Kagome/Jimmy fanfics out there, so you can take a look at the challenges on my profile or make one of your own! I just love the pairing and want more of it (Not by me)! Pwetty pwease? *puppy dog eyes*

* * *

**Remember Me, Jimmy Kudo **

**Chapter 15: Truth, Lies, and a Reason**

* * *

Kagome groaned, slowly opening her eyes. Her head felt like it was pounding, a huge headache was coming, that she knew. But, why did it feel like something else was wrong? Her heart was trying to tell her something.

_"Conan, no!"_

The priestess' eyes snapped open wide at hearing Rachel's familiar voice shout Conan's name. Now she was wide awake, even with the pain in her head. She looked around, spotting Rachel standing not too far away, her eyes wide and her face pale.

"Rachel?" Kagome asked worriedly, sitting up with a small groan. The girl looked over at her and let out a relieved sigh upon seeing she had woke up.

"Thank goodness, are you alright?" Rachel asked worriedly. At her nod, Rachel continued. "That's good, I was worried. But now we have something more to be worried about."

"...Rachel, where's Ji- I-I mean, Conan?" Kagome sweatdropped, but Rachel had caught her slip, and her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You were about to call him _Jimmy_, weren't you?" she asked, and Kagome could tell she was starting to get mad.

Kagome took a small step back, laughing nervously and shaking her head. "N-No, of course not! I-I mean, he does **LOOK** like Jimmy, strangely like Jimmy, but that's-"

"Shut up," Rachel said after a moment, making Kagome blink in surprise. "I've had my suspicions all along that Conan is really Jimmy, even if he thinks up clever ways of throwing me off. But you just confirmed it right now for me. You were about to call him Jimmy, weren't you?" She pressed, stepping even closer to Kagome. "Weren't you?" she repeated.

"I...." Kagome paused, then sighed. _I'm sorry, Jimmy... I know it's your secret to tell, or...not to tell I guess, but..._

"Yes, Rachel," Kagome said, making her eyes widen. "I was going to call Conan Jimmy. Because Conan and Jimmy **_are_** the same person. Conan Edogawa is Jimmy Kudo. Jimmy Kudo is Conan Edogawa."

Rachel took a seat on the couch. Even though she suspected it all along, it was still a bit shocking to hear someone actually admit it.

"H-How...?" Rachel whispered.

"That's his story to tell," Kagome spoke softly, shaking her head. "I shouldn't have even told you, now you're in danger."

"In danger of what? We're already in danger here, aren't we?"

"Not anymore. The demon got what he wanted," Kagome said, frowning as she looked down at her chest and seeing no Shikon Jewel fragment wrapped around her neck in a necklace.

"D-Demon?" Rachel paled, and Kagome's hand instantly went over her mouth.

_Oh, snap...._

* * *

"H-Hey, wait!" Conan shouted, struggling against the chains that kept him against the wall. "Where are we? Why are you keeping me here?" Once more, Conan was very confused. He had just been taken by this demon from the era Kagome was traveling in, with no explanation and not even telling him where they were going!

"Wow, has anyone ever told you that you talk too much, kid?" Yori asked, stepping closer to him. "You are in the dungeon of Naraku's castle. The castle itself is surrounded by a very powerful miasma, and had you not been protected inside my barrier at the time of our arrival, you would be long dead by now, being a normal human. But this part of the castle, being so far down underground, has no miasma, so you are safe, for the time being. You are in the feudal era, if you want to be more precise, and the only way you could have come to be here, is with this," Yori held up Kagome's jewel shard. "And, as for why I've taken you, I want to know more about you."

"Can't you read my mind? Find out that way," Conan snapped, continuing to struggle.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Yori shook his head and looked at Conan with an evil smile upon his lips. "Foolish boy. Reading your mind may be exciting, but its even more exciting to have the story told by you."

Conan's eyes narrowed as he watched Yori. Yori continued to speak. "As long as you cooperate, you will remain unharmed, as will your friends. Naraku knows nothing of me taking you here, and be happy that he doesn't."

The boy shivered. From what Kagome had told him of Naraku so far, he was glad he didn't know he was here.

"I will be back later, I have to give Master Naraku what he desired in the first place," Yori said, taking his leave and disappearing into thin air, just as he had done with Conan before.

Conan sighed, looking down at the ground. It was cold in here, and wearing his usual grey shorts didn't help it that much. It was also pitch dark, but he knew that he was looking at the floor at least. He shook his head.

_I hope Kagome and Rachel are alright..._

* * *

Rachel sat there, more shock overwhelming her. Not only had she learned Conan was in fact, really Jimmy, her suspicions confirmed, but she had learned of Kagome's travels in the feudal era, who Yori -really- was, but yet, not even Kagome knew why he would kidnap him.

"It's not like Jimmy has anything he would want," Kagome said shaking her head. "Yori only came to get my jewel shard for Naraku, which he did, that I'm sure of. So what was his purpose for taking Jimmy?"

"But Jimmy's defenseless against a demon, especially when he's Conan!" Rachel exclaimed worriedly, biting on her lower lip. "We have to act fa-"

"No," Kagome said quickly. "You have to stay here. This is my fight. I'm a priestess, I'm trained for this. You aren't, and I know Jimmy wouldn't want you in anymore danger. You should stay safe and wait for him to return here."

"But...." Rachel frowned, and Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Fine. Just....just bring him home safe."

Kagome winked. "Don't worry, I will."

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter done. I hope my reviewers haven't abandoned me after not having updated in so long! D: Well, long for me anyway. Sorry, sorry, sorry!


	17. Hello and Goodbye

**A/N:** Yay, my reviewers haven't abandoned me! I was happy with 81 reviews and so I wrote a new chapter.

* * *

**Remember Me, Jimmy Kudo **

**Chapter 16: Hello and Goodbye**

* * *

Kagome was just about to leave Jimmy's house, when she remembered that she had been saved by Inuyasha, and hadn't seen him since she had fallen unconscious. She didn't think he'd leave without saying goodbye, or rather, getting an explanation on why she had been gone from the feudal era for so long, but she didn't see him anywhere.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Rachel asked, looking at her. She could easily tell something was troubling her, but had no idea what.

"Did you see Inuyasha, by any chance? You've been awake longer than me, so..." Kagome frowned at Rachel's next words.

"Actually, I only woke seconds before you did, when Co- I mean, Jimmy was taken," Rachel shook her head. "I haven't seen anyone else.''

_Oh no...._ Kagome thought as she took a look up the stairs, then back at Rachel. "I'll be right back!" she exclaimed, then took off right up the stairs.

Rachel blinked a few times. What could possibly....Inuyasha wasn't still here, was he?

Her thoughts were interrupted a few minutes later by a scream, coming from somewhere upstairs. Her eyes widened and she immediately ran up the stairs, and towards the open door which lead her into... a very familiar bedroom.

_Jimmy..._

What she saw, wasn't what she expected at all. A young man was lying down on the ground, covered in his own blood. But other than that, he was dressed in all red, a rusty old sword resting beside him. That was pretty odd, but was even more so odd was the fact that on top of his head, were two small white dog ears.

Kagome was resting next to the man, pressing her hands against his neck in search of a pulse, Rachel figured. She heard her sigh, which meant she must of found one, and felt relieved herself even though she didn't know who this man was. The priestess felt another presence near her and turned, seeing Rachel.

"Oh, sorry if I scared you," Kagome sweatdropped, and Rachel shook her head.

"No, it's...it's alright," she stepped into the room, looking around. Kagome could see pain and sadness in her eyes and knew very well why: this was Jimmy's room. It was very familiar to her as well, she had spent a lot of time in here as a child. "Is this Inuyasha?" Rachel asked, as she knelt down next to Kagome, and looked at the half-demon. _I've never seen such a hair color before...._

"Yeah," she nodded and watched him fondly. "He probably got into a fight with Yori..." she said softly. "But I don't have a first-aid kit or anything on me.... do you know if Jimmy has one somewhere?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Rachel said, standing back up. "I'll go have a look around." She said, walking over to the door.

"Thank you," She heard Kagome say just before she left.

A few minutes later, Kagome heard Rachel coming back in with a first-aid kit. She quickly looked through it and started to clean Inuyasha up. The bleeding had stopped before she found him, so she didn't have to worry about that. She cleaned his wounds, then bandaged them so neatly. Rachel immediately knew that she had probably done so many times before.

After she did, she couldn't help but gently massage one of his ears. Inuyasha groaned slightly in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Kagome smiled, almost sadly, before standing up and turning to Rachel.

"Rachel....Do you mind watching Inuyasha for me?" Kagome asked. "I have to get to Jimmy. We don't know what Yori wants from him, and I-"

Before Kagome could ramble on anymore, Rachel smiled, holding up a hand. "Don't worry about it, Kagome. Of course I'll look after him."

But, while she spent most of her life taking care of her father, Conan/Jimmy...she had no idea how to care for a half-demon.

Kagome smiled gratefully. "Thank you. You're a lifesaver." She was almost out the door, but turned back to Rachel. "I promise I'll bring him back home, safe and sound."

Rachel smiled back at her, watching her leave, just as she heard a grunt from beside her. She froze, what was he going to be like when he woke up...? She didn't even know the guy.

She was startled when his eyes opened to reveal such beautiful golden orbs. Golden eyes and white hair....Rachel couldn't help but stare.

The half-demon sat up weakly, noticing that he had been bandaged. She watched him silently, tensing immediately when his golden eyes finally rested on hers. She could tell he was tired just by the look on his face.

"....You're not Kagome....." Inuyasha said with another groan, looking around, then back at Rachel. "Who are you?"

_And where's Kagome...?_

* * *

"Kagome, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Agasa asked. He heard her rushing back into the house, and grabbing her huge yellow backpack that had been here since the day she arrived. He was amazed she could even carry the thing.

"Jimmy was kidnapped," Kagome said, panting slightly as she went through her things, making sure everything was there. Agasa's eyes widened.

"What? By the men in black?" It was his first assumption, maybe they had figured out who he really was. Maybe-

"No, worse," Kagome said softly. "A demon from my era. One of Naraku's demons."

Agasa went white. He knew all about that era, he was quite fascinated by the stories Kagome told him. "Oh dear..."

"I'm going to bring him back home," Kagome said as she slung the back over her back. "Rachel and Inuyasha are over at Jimmy's house. She's taking care of him for me."

"But, Kagome-"

"I'm the only one who can save him," Kagome said softly. "I know I don't have my jewel shards anymore, but I'm just hoping my connection with Inuyasha will let me pass through."

"But-"

"Don't worry, we'll both be home safe and sound before you know it!" Kagome exclaimed, already out the door.

Agasa sighed.

Ah, yonng love.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed. :3 I didn't forget about Inuyasha. He just...slipped my mind, so I added him in this chapter before I screwed anything up. I have plans for everyone now, and I know what's going to happen.... Don't forget to review! Then you will too.


	18. Back To The Feudal Era We Go!

**A/N**: Only two reviews? That saddens me...but I have a new laptop now, since my old one's screen is kinda gone on me, so expect more updates! Not sure how long this fic is gonna end up being, close to 30 chapters at the most. I also deleted the sequel to : "A Different Kind of Happily Ever After", because I didn't feel like updating it anymore....sorry guys! I also plan to update The Kudo Ghost, so look for the third chapter soon.

------

**Remember Me, Jimmy Kudo **

**Chapter 17: Back To The Feudal Era We Go!**

------

"I'm Rachel Moore, a friend of Kagome," Rachel smiled at him, watching his confused expression. He was kind of cute when he looked like that. Rachel blinked.

'Woah, where did that one come from?' she thought, as the hanyou spoke again.

"Where is she?" he asked, apparantely not caring too much as to who she was exactly, and looked around the room, trying to find Kagome, and frowning upon not finding her. Rachel smiled. He must be worried, which meant he cared.

"Don't worry," she tried to reassure him. "She's gone back to the feudal era to get someone," she said vaguely. She thought it would be wise to not let the hanyou know she was actually going back to rescue their best friend Jimmy Kudo from one of Naraku's demons. That would probably make him worry more. "She said she'd be back soon."

"Keh...stupid girl," Inuyasha muttered to himself, staring down at the ground. "She should at least wait to tell me. And who was she bringing?"

Uh oh. Rachel was kind of hoping to avoid that question. "She went to get a friend of ours."

Inuyasha stared at her. "And how exactly did they get in the Feudal Era? There's only one way, and that's with the power of the jewel shards." It was then made clear that he knew nothing of his bond with Kagome through the necklace he wore.

"I....well..." Rachel stuttered, unsure of how to answer that.

The hanyou sighed. "It was Yori, wasn't it? Yori took the kid."

Rachel blinked, surprised he had gotten it right on the mark. 'Well, at least he's smarter than my dad,' she thought before nodding. "Yeah...I didn't want to make you worry about Kagome, so I wanted to try and keep it from you."

"Keh, stupid girl, it's hard to keep something from me," Inuyasha said, standing back up, slowly but surely. Rachel's eyes widened and she moved closer, trying to push him back down. "You should be resting! Kagome asked me to look after you."

"These wounds won't keep me down for long," Inuyasha said as he looked down at his chest. Rachel did too and was surprised. There was no blood showing through the bandages, and when Inuyasha carefully removed one of them, she was even more surprised to see them already starting to heal.

"My body's different than yours," he told her. "Same as all demons, they heal faster than humans."

"Do full demons heal faster?" Rachel asked, and he nodded.

"Some of the bastards can heal almost instantly," Inuyasha's golden eyes looked at her blue ones. Different than Kagome's brown, but he liked them, he decided. But there was something about them he didn't like. There were emotions hidden deep inside them. Pain. Sadness. Heartache. Inuyasha wondered why, but kept his thoughts to himself.

"Are you really going back?" Rachel asked, standing up, figuring there was probably next to nothing she could do to stop a hanyou from doing what he wanted.

"Of course. Kagome's too stubborn, she knows she can't do this on her own but she didn't wait for me to wake up so I could help her."

"She knew you were hurt. She wanted you to rest and get better," Rachel countered.

"I don't need to rest to get better, as you see," Inuyasha pointed to his chest. He started walking over to the door.

"You said the only way of getting through the well was the power of the jewel shards," Rachel pointed out. "How exactly do you intend to get there?"

"The well's always let me through, for some reason," he shrugged, not really knowing why. He turned to her, watching as she stood there. He knew what she was trying to get up the courage to ask, and rolled his eyes.

"Are you coming or what?"

Rachel blinked, staring at him. "You mean I...can..."

"Of course," Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned away from her. "Stupid girl, just don't get in the way."

Rachel wondered how Kagome put up with his attitude sometimes. He was even worse than Jimmy on a bad day!

"Fine," Rachel snapped, and followed close behind him. Inuyasha got slightly nervous at her attitude when it got angrier. She didn't have a temper like Kagome, did she?

When they were standing outside Jimmy's house, the gates closed, Inuyasha bent down slightly. "Get on," he said after a moment of silence.

"Wha...?" Rachel blinked. What, did he want to give her a piggyback ride or something?

"Unless you want to walk all the way there, which I'm pretty sure you don't, if you get on my back we'll get there quicker," Inuyasha snapped at her. Rachel wasn't quite sure how that was possible, but she shrugged and climbed onto his back anyway. She wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping her arms a little bit tight around his neck.

"Hold on," was all Inuyasha said, before he started running at top hanyou speed.

Rachel closed her eyes tightly for a minute or so, her heart pounding. Man, the guy could run fast! She knew it definitely had to do with his powers, but still....

She eventually opened her eyes, and held his neck a little bit tighter. The streets were almost a blur as he ran. She barely caught sight of her father standing near the window at the top of their apartment building as they continued on.

Richard blinked for a moment. What was that red blur that had gone past here a second ago?

"...was that Rachel?" he wondered aloud.

------

A/N: Sorry, mostly concentrated on Rachel and Inuyasha for this one. It's almost a filler chapter you could say, but its still necessary to the story. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


	19. The Feudal Era

**A/N:** 86 reviews! I hope this reaches 100 before its all over.

* * *

_**Remember Me, Jimmy Kudo **_

_**Chapter 18: The Feudal Era**_

* * *

When Rachel finally opened her eyes, having them closed most of the time because of such speed the hanyou was running, she saw a large shrine coming into view as they climbed the stairs. Her eyes widened at such beauty coming from it, a large, old looking tree not too far away from it. It looked gorgeous. She wondered how long it had been around. She also wondered how Inuyasha was able to run at such a speed with his injuries. Maybe they were healing faster than she thought.

But they weren't headed anywhere near the tree, or the shrine. Instead some sort of smaller house. Rachel looked at it, and finally spoke up.

"What's that?" she asked.

"The Bone Eater's Well," Inuyasha answered her once they were inside. Rachel noticed a creepy, old well and couldn't help the shiver that went down her spine. They weren't....they weren't really going to jump, were they?

"Hang on tight," Inuyasha said, not sure if this was going to work with no jewel shards. But he had always been able to get through it before, so hopefully she would, too. Under any normal circumstances, he would never have even considered taking Rachel along, but whoever it was that had been kidnapped by Yori was very important to her, that much Inuyasha was full aware just by the expressions in her face.

He jumped up onto the edge of the well, and she held on tighter to him. He didn't know why, but he felt strange when she did. A good sort of strange. A kind of tingle went through his body, one he usually felt whenever Kagome touched him.

What did that mean?

He shook his head. They had more important matters to deal with right now.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded, and so, he jumped.

She clung to him now. Jumping down a well wasn't exactly something she was a fan of, after all. But instead of falling right to the ground in seconds, she felt them almost floating to the ground, surrounded by mystical energies. Her eyes widened and she looked around in amazement.

"Wow," she breathed. "Is this what happens everytime?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied, and it was obvious to his tone of voice he didn't think too much of it. But she did, she thought it was amazing.

When they reached the bottom, everything had disappeared and she could see the old creepy well again. She shivered.

"Hang on tight," he told her again, then proceeded to jump up out of the well. The sight that met her eyes next wasn't one she expected. Then, she didn't really know what to expect, traveling back in time.

A really big forest. The area was surrounded by trees save for a small path, leading to...well, somewhere. Grass, flowers, even a few butterflies were flying around.

She didn't expect to see anyone there.

There was a woman, a man, and a young boy, possibly younger than Conan, or at least that's how he looked to Rachel. There was even a cat, but it had...two tails?

"Inuyasha?" the woman asked, standing up from her spot resting against the tree. Rachel noticed she was wearing some kind of pink sweater, green skirt, and her long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail. The male next to her looked like he was a monk, staff and all, his hair in a small ponytail. The young kid had orange hair, and a fox's tail! What kind of demons lived here? "You're back already?"

"Where's Kagome?" the kid asked, looking around.

"You guys didn't see her?" he asked. They all shook their heads. He wondered how long they had been here for and when Kagome crossed over. He knew she did, her scent was faint in the well, but it was there.

"Oh? Who's this?" Of course, Miroku's attention immediately went to Rachel standing next to Inuyasha.

"Back off, monk," Inuyasha growled, startling her a bit. "She's here to save a friend."

"But how did she get here?" Sango asked, thinking only Inuyasha or people with jewel shards were able to.

"She came with me, so I guess that's how she was able to cross over," Inuyasha shrugged. Sango walked up to her smiling.

"Hello," she said, reaching out a hand. "I'm Sango, its nice to meet you."

"I'm Rachel," she smiled, shaking Sango's hand.

"Are you a friend of Kagome's?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Actually, we only just met," Rachel replied, and saw their looks of confusion. "But she's a long time friend of my best friend, and he got kidnapped, so..."

"I see," Sango smiled. "You must care for him a great deal then, to come all the way here."

"I-I don't-" Rachel blushed, and that confirmed it for Sango, who smiled.

"Well, shall we go rescue this friend of yours?"

Rachel blinked, about to respond when Inuyasha beat her to it. "I think I should explain things to you all first..."

**A/N:** I'm not one for long explanations, so I ended it here. Next chapter soon, sorry for the small wait!


	20. Jimmy Kudo

**A/N:** Thanks to my faithful reviewers who have yet to leave me! The next chapter is here after a bit of a wait. Sorry about this chapter kind of jumping around everywhere, but its important.

* * *

**Remember Me, Jimmy Kudo **

**Chapter 19: Jimmy Kudo**

* * *

After a long explanation to Miroku, Sango and Shippo on how he came to meet Rachel, who they were here to save, why she was here, and why this person they were saving was also important to Kagome, they had set off. Inuyasha could still smell Yori's scent, but it was fading. They had to travel fast or they'd lose it.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo were all on Kirara's back as they flew into the air. She was able to handle the three of them because of Shippo's small size. Rachel, however, was resting on Inuyasha's back just as she had done on her way here. She had been surprised that such a small kitty could get...so big.

"Can you still smell them, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, but its fading quick," Inuyasha said as he continued to run with Rachel on his back.

"So you can't tell if we're close or anything?" Sango asked.

"No, it's too faint to tell," he said, and the two of them sighed. Rachel had been awfully quiet the whole...journey. She had gone into a distant state, watching the scenery around them, or at least that's what it looked like she was doing. She was really thinking about Jimmy, and hoping he was alright.

_Jimmy...just hang on..._

-----

The pain. That was all he felt as Conan started writing on the floor. He had no idea what Yori just did to him. He remembered Yori pointing a finger at him, his index one if he remembered, right hand, and watched as it glowed white. Before he knew it, he found himself on the floor.

"You'll thank me for this one, detective," Yori chuckled. "The pain is probably very familiar to you, is it not?"

Conan's eyes snapped open. He felt like his skin was on fire. He felt like his bones were melting. This was...

"I...I'm changing?" he whispered weakly.

"Yes. I want to see what you really look like, not as a child," Yori said, standing right in front of Conan as he writhed on the floor, not appearing to be very concerned. He was about to say something more, when a familiar scent caught his eye. "Ahh..she has caught up to us. I was wondering when she'd get here."

Conan watched as Yori started to walk out. She....?

He paled. _Kagome!_

"Stay...stay away from--ahhh!" Conan exclaimed as his body pulsed once, and then the pain started once more. Yori smirked.

"You are in no position to be making commands, Mr. Kudo."

That was the last thing Conan heard before the pain got worse.

_Kagome..._

-----

Yori left, but he wasn't going after Kagome. Not yet anyway. He wanted to see what the miko's reaction would be to her beloved lying on the ground...in such pain.

The incarnation cackled to himself as he went another way in the castle, just as the miko entered....

"Conan!" she exclaimed as she continued to run, not caring what sort of demons she might have awoken. She wasn't affected by the miasma either, so she was able to run pretty fast. She couldn't see very much though.

"Conan!" she yelled again, at the top of her lungs. Her eyes widened when she heard a familiar cry of pain. "Oh no..."

----

"Damn, I've lost it!" Inuyasha exclaimed, startling Rachel out of her current Jimmy related daydream.

"Now what?" Sango asked.

"Just keep going the way we were," Miroku replied. "It's bound to lead us...somewhere."

"Hopefully to that damned Yori!" the hanyou growled as they took off again.

After a while of running, Rachel shivered. The air felt different. It was cold, not to mention her lungs didn't feel too great.

They had arrived at a castle. A barrier, of course, surrounded it, so with the help of Tetsusaiga, they were able to break it. That was when Rachel started coughing. So did Sango.

"They're just normal humans," Inuyasha said, setting Rachel down gently as she coughed. "They should stay here."

"No!" Rachel yelled, startling them. "I came all the way here to save Jimmy, and I'm not turning back now."

"Stupid, there's no saving him with that powerful a miasma, you'll be dead long before you even get to him," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and hers widened.

Sango gently patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll stay with you. Inuyasha and Miroku can go inside. They'll find him."

Rachel sighed. Unfortunately for her, it looked like she had no other choice.

"Oh... alright," she said, blinking twice when both of her hands were in Miroku's.

"Do not fret, my lovely maiden,'' Miroku said as he watched her. "We will rescue your dear friend from the demon's clutches. You ju-"

He was then pulled away by Inuyasha into the castle. Rachel glanced at Sango, noticing she looked pretty mad, and smiled knowingly.

"You like him, don't you?"

Sango's anger vanished, then she blushed. "I-I don't-"

She giggled. "I can see it in your face. I know. I like someone, too."

"Is it this Jimmy person you came all the way here to save?" she asked. Rachel blushed, but didn't deny it like Sango had.

"Yeah..."

-----

Kagome ran, following the sound of Conan's voice, and stopped at the entrance, eyes wide.

Laying there before her, was not the boy that had been taken, Conan Edogawa, but...

"Jimmy..." Kagome whispered, taking a few slow steps inside, before she just ran over to him. He was practically naked because unfortunately his clothes didn't grow with him, but she didn't care. She got down on her knees and took him into her arms.

"Jimmy, are you alright?" Kagome whispered, and he looked up at her weakly.

"You're alright...." Jimmy whispered, sounding relieved. Kagome frowned.

"Of course I am, it's you I'm worred about. I-"

She was cut off as a pair of lips met hers. Jimmy's of course. Her eyes widened, before they slowly closed and she quickly responded, kissing him back. She felt his arms going around her waist and bringing her close to his now bare chest. She blushed at this.

_Jimmy..._

Her arms went right around his neck....just as Inuyasha and Miroku found them.

The two of them stared, eyes widened slightly. Miroku because of course, he had thought it was obvious Kagome was in love with Inuyasha. Inuyasha because well...you can probably figure it out.

"K....Kagome?"

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, major cliffhanger and some stuff happenin' there, huh? You better review if you want to find out what happens next! And Yori made him change! :O What other powers does that demon have, hmm?


	21. White Mirror

**A/N:** 9 reviews away from one hundred! Think I can do it? I added a little bit of drama in this one...hope you enjoy!

------

**Remember Me, Jimmy Kudo **

**Chapter 20: White Mirror**

------

_**Jimmy...**_

_Her arms went right around his neck....just as Inuyasha and Miroku found them._

_The two of them stared, eyes widened slightly. Miroku because of course, he had thought it was obvious Kagome was in love with Inuyasha. Inuyasha because well...you can probably figure it out._

_"K....Kagome?"_

--

Kagome and Jimmy both jumped, startled at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. She wasn't sure why he was shocked, it wasn't like he liked her back or anything, right? He liked Kikyo. Not her.

The miko looked slightly embarrassed. That mostly had to do with the fact that she was resting, quite comfortably I might add, in a naked man's arms. A small blush was on both their cheeks, they had no idea what to say.

"I-Inuyasha..."

Kagome started to speak, but he quickly cut her off. "...I'm going to find that damn Yori. The girl won't be safer out there much longer with Sango."

"What girl?" Kagome and Jimmy both asked at the same time, blushing just a little bit more. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"...uh..." he tried to think of her name, and Kagome shook her head.

_He was never any good with names.... he never called me mine for the longest time._

"I believe she said her name was Rachel," Miroku spoke thoughtfully, interrupting Inuyasha's current thought. "She's quite a pretty girl."

"Rachel's here?" Jimmy asked, eyes widening slightly. "How?"

"She came with me to save you," Inuyasha pointed a clawed finger at Jimmy. "She was worried, but I don't know why. And weren't you just a kid earlier? You some sort of demon or something?"

"Inuyasha, you should be able to tell that yourself!" Kagome exclaimed. _Why does he sound so mad...?_

The hanyou looked right at Kagome once, and her eyes widened. There were quite a few emotions in the hanyou's eyes, catching onto one immediately which was...hurt? But why?

Kagome was confused.

The hanyou rolled his eyes then, took one last look at the two, and turned. He didn't leave before taking off the red top of his fire rat robe, and tossing it to Jimmy.

"Here. You better keep her safe."

Jimmy blinked as he caught it, and Kagome looked at it for a few moments then back up as Inuyasha and Miroku left.

That had gone better than she expected... but why was Inuyasha so angry? He didn't do anything to hurt Jimmy, but...

Kagome had to giggle softly as she saw Jimmy dressed in Inuyasha's robe. It covered what it needed to, but a bit of his legs were bare and he just looked so...so...

"It's not funny!" Jimmy exclaimed, pouting as he heard her giggles.

"I'm sorry, but that red just doesn't suit you, Jimmy." She managed to say this inbetween her laughs.

Jimmy couldn't help but smile then. Even at a time like this she found something to laugh at.

Even if it was him.

"Come on," Jimmy said as he leaned down, gently pressing his lips against hers. "We need to get out of here," he said, pulling away just so he could look at her face, watching her expressions.

"Can I ask you something first, Jimmy?"

"Sure...what is it?"

"Can you give me one more kiss before we get out of here?" she asked softly, looking up at him as she reached up a hand to touch his cheek.

"Of course."

With that, Jimmy leaned down and kissed Kagome passionately on the lips, a kiss that nearly made her legs turn to jelly and her heart skip a beat.

He wasn't sure how long they had kissed, at least until they needed air to breathe. Her arms had some way found their way back around his neck, his around her waist. They were both panting quite a bit, their cheeks blushing.

"I..." Jimmy began, and Kagome looked at him with a small smile.

"What is it, Jimmy?"

"Kagome, I..." He blushed harder, and Kagome knew this was hard for him. Whenever he wanted to say something really important, she remembered him getting like this.

She waited patiently for him, but what he said, when he finally said it, made her eyes widen.

"Kagome, I...I love you."

-----

Rachel looked towards the castle nervously, wondering what was taking them so long. The smoke, or miasma as they called it, was making her lungs feel like they were on fire even though she was nowhere near it. Sango felt just as bad, and hoped the two of them were alright in there.

It had been a while of waiting, which was when Rachel got the feeling she was being watched. She turned, to see a small girl in white watching them. She blinked.

"What is it, Rachel?" Sango asked, turning to look behind her. Her eyes widened.

"Kanna! Rachel, whatever you do, don't look into her mirror!"

But of course, that simple sentence was what drew Rachel's eyes into Kanna's white mirror. She watched as it glowed a pretty white, but then suddenly felt cold as her body started to glow as well. Her soul was being dragged into the mirror.

"Rachel!"

-----

"Rachel!"

Jimmy and Kagome both stopped as they heard Sango's voice. They were just about to the front door of the castle. They hadn't come across any demons on the way, strangely enough. Which made Kagome think Naraku knew nothing of them coming here.

"Who was that?" Jimmy asked, the voice unfamiliar to him.

"That was my friend, Sango," Kagome said looking at the door. "It sounded like her voice was coming from outside."

"Come on!"

Jimmy took her hand and dragged her towards the door. Kagome knew that even with his confession only a few minutes ago, that he was still worried about Rachel.

But then, so was she, especially when Jimmy opened the door.

"Rachel!" Jimmy shouted as he watched her body glowing. Sango stood with her Hiraikotsu, ready to hit Kanna but knowing it would be no use to actually do damage to her.

"Jimmy..." Rachel's voice whispered, but it sounded like a faint echo now. Her eyes drifted down to Kagome and Jimmy's joined hands, before she smiled sadly and closed her eyes, her soul disappearing into Kanna's mirror.

Jimmy was the one to catch her body before it fell to the ground.


	22. Saving Rachel Part 1

**A/N:** Ooh, I think I've left you at a cliffhanger long enough. Thank you for the reviews, and onto the next chapter!

* * *

Remember Me, Jimmy Kudo 

Chapter 21: Saving Rachel Part 1

* * *

_"Rachel!" Jimmy shouted as he watched her body glowing. Sango stood with her Hiraikotsu, ready to hit Kanna but knowing it would be no use to actually do damage to her._

_"Jimmy..." Rachel's voice whispered, but it sounded like a faint echo now. Her eyes drifted down to Kagome and Jimmy's joined hands, before she smiled sadly and closed her eyes, her soul disappearing into Kanna's mirror._

_Jimmy was the one to catch her body before it fell to the ground._

"Rachel!" he exclaimed again, feeling her body getting cold. Kagome stood tense at the castle door. She knew that, despite his confession only moments ago, his heart would always hold a place for her. Just like Inuyasha's did for Kikyo.

Kagome sighed. She quickly rushed over, as did everyone else, to Jimmy's side. Kanna had long since disappeared.

"What just happened?" Jimmy asked, confused. Her body was cold, there was no pulse, but her eyes were wide open and glazed over. She looked dead. But there were no wounds, and it definitely wasn't poison.

"Kanna, the demon of the void, sucked out her soul," Miroku explained. "If one looks into the white mirror of hers, their soul is drawn into it."

"How...how do we get it back?" Jimmy asked, swallowing. He didn't want to lose her.

"You have to break the mirror and release the souls inside," Sango replied. "That's the only way. But its difficult. Because she's a void, you can't sense or tell when she's going to appear, or disappear. Before an attack could even get close, she'd be gone."

"Did you break it before?" Jimmy asked.

They all glanced at Kagome. "I...I pierced it, with one of my arrows," she finally replied.

Jimmy blinked. Sango smiled. "She's quite a powerful priestess, you know. Saved us more than once."

Kagome blushed, and gave a small laugh. "Sango, stop it with all the flattery!"

"But its true!" Miroku also said. "You've saved all of us--especially InuYasha here--on more than one occasion."

Kagome blushed and looked away.

"Do you think you could do it again, Kagome?" Sango asked. "For Rachel?"

"I...I could try, I don't know what kind of shot I'd be this time, though," Kagome stammered.

"Feh, even I can see you're getting better, wench," Inuyasha crossed his arms.

Everyone stared. Especially Kagome.

"Was that a compliment, InuYasha?" Kagome asked, stepping closer to him. Jimmy noticed his slightly red face.

"Well, I..."

----

Naraku watched the events from Kanna's Mirror with a frown, not very pleased. Yori had brought people from somewhere he wasn't aware of into his castle. There were humans inside his castle. Humans that shouldn't be here. They wore strange clothes just like that reincarnated priestess, too.

"Master Naraku," Kanna disappeared just as Yori entered. "I have collected what you asked for."

"You've brought the jewel shards?" Naraku asked.

"Yes," he replied, tossing them to his master, who caught them easily. "They were pretty easy to get. I'm not sure why you haven't succeeded before."

_Maybe I am better than my creator,_ thought Yori.

Naraku glared. "You have brought me the jewel shards. You may leave now, and deal with the humans outside."

"Eh?"

"There are some thorns in my side that need to be taken care of."

Yori glanced out the window, and his eyes widened.

"I thought I killed that damn half-breed!" Yori cursed. "How the hell is he still alive?"

The human he had locked up escaped as well, he noticed. Ah, well. He would get rid of them all soon enough.

------

_'Where am I...?' a female voice could be heard in the darkness. 'It's so dark...I can't see a thing. Jimmy...'_

_"Do you think you can do it again, Kagome? For Rachel?"_

_She was startled. Who was that, and how did they know her name? Why couldn't she see them?_

_"I...I could try, I don't know what kind of shot I'd be this time, though."_

_That sounded like Kagome._

_"Keh, even I can see you're getting better."_

_That was...Inuyasha..._

_Why didn't she see or hear Jimmy? Where was he? Where was she? She was scared._

_"Jimmy, please help me!"_

------

A/N: Just who is this Yori? I'm thinking up his character as the story goes on. So there was no saving Rachel yet. That's why its called part 1. Review for the next chapter! It will be more exciting, I promise you that.


	23. Saving Rachel Part 2

**A/N: **Finally, its been updated. I've been concentrating on Faded, which I finished, and other ideas kept popping up. I also really didn't have any motivation to update this. I still really don't, but hey...I've kept you guys waiting long enough, ne?

* * *

**Remember Me, Jimmy Kudo **

**Chapter 22: Saving Rachel, Part 2**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"I thought I killed that damn half-breed!" Yori cursed. "How the hell is he still alive?"_

_The human he had locked up escaped as well, he noticed. Ah, well. He would get rid of them all soon enough._

_'Where am I...?' a female voice could be heard in the darkness. 'It's so dark...I can't see a thing. Jimmy...'_

_"Do you think you can do it again, Kagome? For Rachel?"_

_She was startled. Who was that, and how did they know her name? Why couldn't she see them?_

_"I...I could try, I don't know what kind of shot I'd be this time, though."_

_That sounded like Kagome._

_"Keh, even I can see you're getting better."_

_That was...Inuyasha..._

_Why didn't she see or hear Jimmy? Where was he? Where was she? She was scared._

_"Jimmy, please help me!"_

Everyone was looking around for any sign of Kanna. She had disappeared the second she had Rachel's soul, her body now lying on the ground as though she'd been killed. There was a possibility of getting her back, but it was low.

Kagome would do it. For Rachel. She didn't want Jimmy to be without his best friend, and possibly the girl who had his heart. Sure, they'd kissed...and he said...he loved her, but she'd been gone for years. He couldn't possibly...

"Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked, startling her a bit. "Are you alright?"

"Oh...yes, I'm fine, Miroku."

She wasn't, though. Sango easily saw through all that. Jimmy was quiet too she noticed. Glancing back and forth between them, she blinked.

They couldn't be...

"Well, well," a familiar voice, familiar at least to Kagome and Jimmy, spoke up as Yori walked outside. Jimmy stepped in front of Kagome while Miroku and Sango stepped in front of him, weapons at the ready. "What a pity. It seems that one of your friends has died." He said, walking over to Rachel. He knew full well that she wasn't, but he said that just to see what they'd do.

"Don't you go anywhere near her!" Jimmy shouted, hands clenching into small fists.

That was when Kanna appeared beside him, her white dress blowing in the wind. He glanced at the white mirror and his eyes widened.

Rachel's face was staring right back at him.

"If you want her back..." Yori began. "You know what to do."

Kagome blinked. She's actually going to let me shoot..? she thought. She hadn't disappeared yet. Taking this as her chance, she stepped out in front of everyone, and aimed an arrow for Kanna's mirror.

Then, she disappeared.

"No!" Jimmy shouted.

"Look there, on the roof!" Miroku pointed to the very top of Naraku's castle, and there indeed stood Kanna.

_'Jimmy...'_

_'Foolish girl, his heart belongs to another.'_

_'No...'_

Kagome fired the arrow. She disappeared, and it missed.

"You can do a lot better than that, little priestess," Yori smirked. Inuyasha growled.

"Dammit, why I don't I just rip you to shreds right now?"

"Calm down, InuYasha," Miroku placed a hand on the hanyou's shoulder. "Don't get hasty."

"Keh."

Kanna reappeared, this time in front of the entrance. She shot another arrow.

Another miss.

'I only have one arrow left! She's just toying with me!'

"Lady Kagome, behind you!"

Kagome jumped, startled, and turned around only to face Kanna a short distance away. Aiming the arrow, she fired.

....It went through.

Everyone's eyes widened as the mirror started to glow, then crack as it broke. Souls came flying out of it, as white balls of light.

One of them flew into Rachel

"Rachel!" Jimmy immediately ran over to his fallen childhood friend, kneeling down and gently picking up her head in his hand.

Kanna looked at her mirror once, then vanished as Rachel's eyes slowly opened.

"Jimmy..."

**A/N:** Bahhh....not much, but....review?


End file.
